Memorias
by VicPin
Summary: Infancia y familia verdadera... Palabras que lamentablemente no están bien ligadas entre sí... Al menos en mi memoria... Pésimo summary. Mejor pásenle. OJO: TENEMOS UN INVITADO ESPECIAL EN ESTE FIC. ¡COMPLETADO!
1. Prólogo

**Atención: Tintin pertenece a Hergé.**

* * *

><p><strong>MEMORIAS.<strong>

**PRÓLOGO.**

Cuando miro desde los tejados un paisaje de la ciudad de Estambul, siempre aspiro el aire del mar; los vientos del Levante me dan la bienvenida tras más de 10 años de ausencia y me recuerdan los distintos y escasos recuerdos felices que tuve de mi infancia.

Mi infancia…

Es curioso cómo alguien puede preguntarme cuándo nací, en donde crecí, quiénes han sido mis padres y hermanos… Cuando en realidad todo eso lo quiero enterrar en lo más hondo de mi ser, y no por una razón absurda cualquiera, sino por el simple hecho de que no tengo recuerdos felices con ellos, con mi familia.

Mi verdadera familia… De la que fui desterrado por no querer pertenecer a su mundo… Uno lleno de privilegios que en realidad no valen nada, uno en donde las conexiones son más importantes que tus ganas de vivir y de ayudar a tus semejantes… Un mundo en donde la pobreza no existe en el imaginario de la casta privilegiada.

Creo que es por eso que cuando el capitán me preguntó sobre ese pasaje doloroso, me decidí a contarle quién era yo realmente, de dónde provengo, mis sueños y mis ilusiones cuando era pequeño… E incluso empiezo a evocar cómo fue que yo me convertí en lo que soy: en un periodista viajero y luchador en pos de los más débiles...

Y miembro de una legendaria sociedad secreta desde que fui adoptado por otro miembro, uno que ocupa dentro de la sociedad secreta un lugar privilegiado.

Mi nombre…

Mi nombre común y corriente, mi verdadero nombre se pierde en las aguas de la memoria, pero me basta con que me llamen "Tintin" para que me recuerden.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, este es un pequeño prólogo de un futuro fic sobre Tintin. <strong>

**A algunos lectores les sonara un poco raro la frasesita de que él pertenece a una sociedad secreta que más adelante develaré.**

**Por mientras, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño y un tanto raro prólogo de una historia de tres capítulos o un poco más...**

**Saludos!**


	2. Infancia en Estambul

**INFANCIA EN ESTAMBUL.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atención: Los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo no son míos... Por desgracia T.T.<em>**

**_Tintin (c) pertenece a la editora Moulinsart. Ezio Auditore (c) pertenece a Ubisoft._**

**_Capítulo beteado por: Dark-Karumi-Mashiro. ¡Un abrazo!_**

* * *

><p>Moulinsart, afueras de Bruselas, Bélgica, Invierno de 1930.<p>

Tintin desayunaba una rica sopa de verduras que Néstor, el mayordomo del Capitán Haddock, le había servido. Era un frío invierno en el campo belga y la nieve adornaba el paisaje, haciéndole evocar a Tintin el paisaje de los Montes Urales que había observado en su primer viaje a Rusia.

No obstante, también el paisaje le evocaba una serie de recuerdos que hundían al joven en la más grande de las nostalgias y en la más grande de las vergüenzas a la vez.

De repente se paró junto a él el mero dueño de la casa y, con curiosidad, le preguntó:

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Tintin?

El castaño claro salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos y, volviéndose con una sonrisa hacia su anfitrión, le respondió:

- No es nada, capitán. Simplemente me estaba acordando de mi viaje a Rusia hace un par de años.

Haddock le miró con suspicacia. Tintin no era un buen mentiroso cuando estaba junto a él, su mejor amigo. Podía ver claramente con sus ojos que el chico estaba pensando en algo más que en Rusia, y eso era porque el chico se ponía así en todos los inviernos, al menos desde que lo conoció.

Y fue entonces que se aventuró a decirle lo que siempre le había querido preguntar:

- Grumetillo, cualquiera diría que estás mintiendo.

- ¿Disculpe?

El capitán suspiró y se apartó del joven; a pocos metros de la mesa, el pelinegro se volvió y fue directo al grano:

- Tintin, te aprecio mucho como el gran amigo que eres y no me gusta entrometerme en tus asuntos personales, pero me gustaría saber un poco más de ti.

Tintin lo miró con extrañeza y añadió:

- ¿Saber un poco más de mi?

- Sí… En resumen… Ehmmm… Bueno… ¿Tú… tú eres huérfano… O tienes familia? ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Por qué no están contigo?

El joven palideció.

Le habría sido fácil responderle que él era huérfano, que no conocía a sus padres y asunto concluido, pero eso sería mentirle a su mejor amigo.

Al ver al muchacho titubear, Haddock le dijo en tono serio:

- Estás titubeando. Eso significa que estás ocultando algo.

- Capitán… Yo… Yo… ¡Dios! Yo no… No quiero hablar de eso.

Dicho esto, el joven se retiró, dejando a Haddock sumamente intrigado.

¿Acaso tocó sin querer un tema que el joven prefiere mantener oculto? De ser así, ¿sería posible que fuera un pasado vergonzoso y triste?

* * *

><p>Tintin estaba sentado en el jardín con Milú a su lado.<p>

¡Dios, tan pronto el capitán le lanzó la pregunta más temida de toda su vida!

Nadie le había hecho _esa _pregunta, jamás, ni siquiera sus enemigos; había pensado que todos habían dado por sentado que era huérfano debido a que no hablaba del pasado. Era más fácil para él olvidar, dejar atrás ese lazo que lo une a un mundo que detestaba con toda su alma y que le reprimía hasta morir a pesar de que, de alguna manera, estaba representada al mudarse con el capitán sin decirle a nadie por seguridad.

Era más fácil para él olvidar que él tuvo una infancia cuyos pocos recuerdos felices fueron aquellos en donde estaba presente esa persona que, a pesar de no estar unido a ella consanguíneamente, fue su figura materna.

Miró entonces a su perro; éste parecía decirle que el capitán tenía una justa razón de preguntarle eso. De hecho, la pregunta era prácticamente un llamado a enfrentar el pasado del que no puede escapar tan fácilmente.

Se levantó del banquillo y se dirigió hacia la mansión para buscar al capitán, quien en ese momento se hallaba sentado frente a la chimenea leyendo el periódico en su estudio. Estando en la misma pieza, el joven se acercó a su amigo y se sentó frente a él.

- Capitán – llamó.

Haddock apartó el periódico y le preguntó:

- ¿Sí?

- Bueno… Respecto a lo que me preguntó…

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes, grumetillo! – dijo el viejo lobo de mar con despreocupación – Vi que te incomodé.

- No, capitán, usted tenía razón de preguntarme. Y por respeto a usted, creo que es justo respondérsela.

- Tintin, eso no es necesario si no quieres.

- Lo es… Créame que sí.

Y tras dar un largo suspiró, el joven empezó a evocar esos recuerdos enterrados del pasado al mismo tiempo que empezaba su relato:

- Lo primero que usted debe saber, Capitán… Es que mi verdadero nombre no es Tintin…

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback::<em>

_Estambul, Turrquía. 1919._

_El muecín empezó a cantar la oración de la mañana. Los fieles se inclinan en dirección a la Meca, la ciudad sagrada del Islam desde los tiempos de Mahoma y ahí, a pocos metros de su entrada, un hombre vende sus artesanías a los visitantes que pasaban desde distintas direcciones. Una mujer pasa junto a él y mira de reojo el producto que ofrece. La mujer compra un pequeño collar de jade adornado con plata; tras pagarle al vendedor, la dama se aleja discretamente hacia el centro de la ciudad, en donde se concentra las actividades económicas y sociales de la ciudadanía turca._

_En el mercado se veía de todo, desde carne hasta fruta; una gran variedad de productos hechos en casa, con amor o con miras al comercio. Era sin duda alguna uno de los sitios en donde se puede ver un mar de interculturalidad sin tener ese odioso prejuicio característico de otros lugares de la Europa de la Posguerra._

_Más allá del mercado, una pequeña sombra saltaba los techos de las casas; detrás de ella, un grupo de hombres con sus alfanjes en mano trataron de darle alcance para recuperar un valioso objeto._

_- ¡Capturadle! – gritaba uno de ellos - ¡No debe escapar!_

_La sombra, que resultó ser un niño de 12 años, miraba burlonamente el esfuerzo del grupo por intentar capturarlo; con gran agilidad, el niño saltó con un varo que tenía en mano el techo de la siguiente casa para correr hacia la punta e intentar saltar al otro lado. Sin embargo, el siguiente techo estaba fuera de su alcance._

_Fin del camino._

_No era lo que esperaba, pero si quería salir del problema con vida, tendría que improvisar. Los hombres lo rodearon sin ninguna escapatoria; ¿saltar del techo con la posibilidad de morir? Si moriría, sería con la conciencia tranquila y con el pensamiento de que pudo haber devuelto la bolsa a su legítimo dueño… Que no era aquél tipo del alfanje._

_- ¡Ajá! – exclamó uno de los hombres -, ¡no podrás escapar de mis manos, rata callejera!_

- ¿Todo esto por una simple bolsa? Amigo, tendrás que perseguir a alguien más con un motivo mejor que una tonta bolsa de diamantes robados.

- ¡Cállate!

_El hombre se iba a lanzar encima del chico, mas éste, decidido a cumplir su noble tarea, saltó. El hombre del alfanje, temiendo que haya muerto el chico con todo y su bolsa de diamantes, acechó._

_- ¡Maldito mocoso infeliz!, exclamó el hombre para sus adentros._

_Logró escapar… Y de una manera astuta.  
><em>

_Bajaron de la terraza y comenzaron a buscar al joven con la bolsa de diamantes; sin embargo, no sabían los ladrones que el pequeño fugitivo se había disfrazado hábilmente como una niña musulmana y que se había deslizado entre las personas para desaparecer de la vista de sus perseguidores para siempre._

* * *

><p><em>Lord James Clayton, representante de la Corona Británica en Turquía, miraba exasperado a su hijo Alexander James Clayton, de doce años; Razú, uno de los guardias del sultán, se lo había llevado al consulado británico al hallarlo en plena calle disfrazado de niña musulmana. <em>

_Según el jefe de la guardia, el niño había participado en un incidente relacionado con el robo de los diamantes del visir Abdallah Al-Mouk, primer ministro del sultán; el visir estaba muy agradecido con el pequeño por la audaz recuperación de esos diamantes y le pidió a Razú que, de su parte, le dijera al cónsul que le esperaba en la noche para cenar, ya que quería charlar más amenamente con el muchachito._

_Para James y Sarah, no obstante, el menor de sus tres hijos era un verdadero dolor de cabeza; desde que había cumplido los cinco años, Alex había empezado a aventurarse más allá de los muros que dividían las residencias familiares y la calle, surgiendo en él un comportamiento subversivo inusual para un niño criado en la "casta privilegiada", la misma aristocracia moribunda que aún ejercía cierto poder social sobre el pueblo._

_Los orígenes de ese comportamiento subversivo parecían radicar en la ausencia del calor materno de Sarah y la atención paterna de James; como toda dama de sociedad, Sarah Greystoke era una mujer cien por ciento dedicada a las fiestas de sociedad y al chismorreo con sus amigas de la misma clase social. Para ella, sus tres hijos eran solamente unas monedas de cambio para costearse sus gustos caros, convirtiéndose en una madre desnaturalizada._

_En cuanto a James, éste estaba sumamente ocupado todo el día con toda clase de asuntos, desde los diplomáticos hasta los familiares. Nunca tenía tiempo para sus hijos pero sí para su madre, lady Virginia Clayton-Adler, quien fuera la matriarca de la familia Clayton. _

_Como consecuencia, sus hijos parecían convertirse en lo que él llamaba "pequeños monstruos"; Marcus, de 18 años, era todo un donjuán alcohólico que solamente se preocupaba por sí mismo. En cambio, Geoffrey, de 15 años, era un auténtico engreído, prepotente y ambicioso; a pesar de ser el mediano de los tres hijos, ansiaba para sí el título de lord Clayton destinado a su hermano mayor por tradición familiar. _

_Ninguno de los dos hermanos mayores se soportaban mutuamente, llegando al grado de agredirse físicamente cada vez que podían; en cuanto a su relación con Alex, ninguno de los dos tenía consideraciones para con él. Siempre le trataban mal por ser el único de los tres en "fraternizar con el enemigo", por no decir que tenía amplio carisma y amistad con la gente de otros niveles sociales._

_A pesar de los malos tratos, Alex siempre lo terminaba por encararles y contestarles de manera argumentativa e inteligente que aquello no era asunto de ellos, sino que era suyo y nada más suyo, y al término de dicha respuesta o les daba un puñetazo en el ojo o simplemente con una sonrisa les mostraba el dedo corazón. _

_Esas situaciones eran sin duda alguna los claros ejemplos de la falta de amor maternal y paternal que imperaba en la familia. No obstante, Alex, siendo el más sensible de los tres hijos, había llenado su ansia de amor maternal en otra persona: Su nana, Magda Poniatowskya._

_Magda era una bondadosa mujer de 48 años que había sido contratada por los Clayton al nacer Alex, ya que la nodriza anterior había sido acusada de robo por parte de Sarah. Viuda y de origen polaco, Magda era una persona de gran sabiduría a pesar de su edad; ella tuvo diez hijos, pero todos fallecieron a causa de una epidemia de cólera, dejándola sola en el mundo._

_A diferencia de sus hermanos, Alex la trataba con enorme cariño, ya que si había alguien a quien acudir en busca de consejo, era a ella a quien siempre recurría luego de las constantes discusiones con sus hermanos o con sus padres. Si había alguien a quien recurrir cuando tenía miedo o cuando tenía una pesadilla, era a la viuda polaca a la que siempre acudía, ya que su voz dulce y tierna le transmitía tranquilidad y sosiego._

_Ella le narraba historias sobre magos, brujos, príncipes encantados, serpientes mágicas y lugares embrujados. Pero si había una historia qué elegir como favorita entre aquellos relatos, era sin duda alguna la historia del Águila Florentino, un glorioso personaje que defendía a los reprimidos y a los débiles con valentía y que lideraba a un nutrido grupo de valientes conocido como la Hermandad de los Asesinos._

_Así mismo, ella le instruía sobre las propiedades medicinales de algunas plantas así como el respeto, el amor, el cariño y la dignidad de las personas. _

_Magda era, literalmente, la que le había mostrado que la vida estaba más allá de las fiestas de alta sociedad, la hipocresía de sus miembros y la negación de la pobreza; por ella, él conoció ese último aspecto y, a diferencia de sus homólogos de la clase social, francamente no le tuvo miedo, sino que lo aceptó como algo que en cualquier momento le podría tocar._

_Había visto con sus propios ojos, desde la edad de ocho años, cómo las familias obreras luchaban por sobrevivir; cómo los niños de su misma edad eran explotados vilmente en las fábricas por dueños ambiciosos; cómo las madres le daban el calor materno que él jamás recibió de la suya propia._

_Calor que solo Magda pudo otorgarle, algo que lo hacía distinto de los demás niños de su condición social._

_- ¿Te das cuenta del problema que pudiste haber ocasionado al participar en ese incidente, Alex? – le preguntó el cónsul con furia - ¡¿Te has dado cuenta alguna vez que estuviste a punto de arriesgar las relaciones entre nuestra patria y Turquía por un incidente como ese?_

_Alex lo miró con extrañeza y le respondió:_

_- ¿Arriesgar relaciones? ¿Cuáles?_

_Lord Clayton estuvo a punto de jalarse los cabellos._

_¿Acaso el chamaco era un cabeza dura o qué?, pensó el hombre mientras que Sara, su esposa, miraba al niño con frialdad inmutable._

_- ¡POR DIOS, YA NO SOPORTO MÁS ESTO! – gritó el par inglés._

_Se volvió entonces hacia su mujer y, a grito tendido, le reclamó:_

_- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU JODIDA CULPA!_

_- ¡¿Mi culpa? – se defendió la mujer muy sorprendida._

_- ¡SÍ! ¡TUYA Y NADA MÁS! ¡POR TU CULPA ESTE CRÍO ESTÁ COMO ESTÁ!_

_Luego se dejó caer en el sillón y, con voz quebrada, añadió:_

_- ¡¿Qué he hecho, Dios mío? ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto?_

_Magda y Alex, quienes observaban silenciosamente aquella escena, se miraron mutuamente; luego, en tono respetuoso y tranquilo, Magda le preguntó a su patrón:_

_- Señor… ¿Puedo… Puedo llevarme al niño a su habitación?_

_Lord Clayton hizo una seña con su mano, indicándole que tenía la autorización para hacerlo._

_Magda, con un asentimiento de cabeza, se dirigió a Alex y le dijo:_

_- Venga, joven Alex. Vayamos a su habitación._

_- Sí, nana._

_Ambos, cogidos de la mano, se retiraron de la habitación ante la mirada inmutable de Sara, quien, luego de verificar que ambos estén ausentes de la sala, se acercó a su esposo y le reclamó indignada:_

_- ¿Cómo te atreviste a insultarme así en frente de la sirvienta y de nuestro hijo, James? ¡Me humillaste sin razón alguna frente a ellos!_

_- ¿Disculpa? – le replicó con sarcasmo su esposo – Yo no me paso todo el maldito día en medio del chismorreo con esas vacas gordas a las que llamas "amigas" y de fiesta en fiesta mientras que la nodriza se está rompiendo el alma lidiando con los niños todo el día._

_- ¿Qué no es ese su trabajo, James?_

_James la miró lleno de sorpresa y de indignación._

_¿Cómo puede ser tan cínica?, se preguntó el hombre. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer ser tan cínica y tan fría luego de lo que acababa de suceder?_

_- Por Dios que a veces pienso que fue un error el haberme casado contigo, Sara. Y Magda… ¡Je! ¡Es un milagro que tenga mucha paciencia para lidiar con esos tres monstruos a los que me diste por hijos!_

_- ¡James!_

_Lord Clayton se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana para reflexionar sobre su situación; luego se volvió hacia ella y, con determinación, le comunicó:_

_- Iremos todos a la cena con el visir… Pero mañana Alex se irá a Londres a retomar sus estudios en Saint Mount Michel junto con sus hermanos._

_- Pero James… Debes tener en cuenta que ya le han expulsado de esa escuela dos veces. Incluso recuerdo que el director había dicho que no quería volverle a ver en su vida luego de ese penoso incidente en que casi el chico De La Mountain iba directo al hospital._

_- Pues no me queda de otra, Sara. Saint Mount Michel es una de las mejores escuelas que tiene el país; ¡generaciones de Clayton han estudiado allá! Y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que el honor de la familia se manche por las locuras de un crío rebelde._

_- Pero Alex no es cualquier crío rebelde, James – espetó la mujer con molestia -. Es cierto que tal vez sea mi culpa por no prestarle la suficiente atención, pero a veces siento que esa nana polaca que contrataste influye de manera sorprendente en nuestro hijo…_

_- ¡OH, CARAJO, ¿VAS A EMPEZAR OTRA VEZ CON ESA IDIOTEZ? – alzó la voz lord Clayton, nuevamente al borde de la furia - ¡Por Dios, Sara! ¿Qué demonios tienes en contra de esa pobre viuda?_

_- ¡¿Pobre viuda? ¿Desde cuándo defiendes a una sirvienta…?_

_- Cuidado, Sara – gruñó James mientras tomaba a su mujer fuertemente de la muñeca -. Esa "sirvienta", como tú le llamas despectivamente, ha soportado en los últimos 12 años a nuestros hijos y ha estado cumpliendo con tareas que tú evades eficazmente con tus estúpidas excusas._

_- ¡¿Estúpidas excusas?_

_- ¡Sí, estúpidas excusas tales como pasear con la esposa del jeque o tomar el té en la terraza con algunos de esos capitanes del ejército con los que siempre coqueteas! ¡Je! Al menos Magda merece un poco de mérito por el hecho de que se tomara la bendita molestia de aguantar los caprichos de nuestros hijos._

_- Pero al fin y al cabo, señor – replicó la mujer mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre de su esposo -, es una sirvienta. No es una igual, es una mujer de clase inferior a la nuestra…_

_- Y aunque lo sea, esa mujer es una viuda de más edad que tú y yo, y por lo tanto merece ser tratada con respeto._

_- ¡¿Respeto? ¡Pero si eso es lo que menos inculca en nuestro hijo menor!_

_- Corrección, querida: Es lo que intenta inculcarle de manera insistente y con paciencia… Algo que a ti jamás se te ha dado por hacerlo._

_Dicho esto, el par inglés se retiró de la sala, dejando a su mujer muy consternada y enojada._

* * *

><p><em>- ¡No y no! ¡No quiero irme a Londres con mis hermanos! – exclamaba Alex mientras aporreaba su pie en el piso - ¡No quiero ir!<em>

_- ¡Pues irás lo quieras o no, crío necio! – exclamaba lord Clayton muy desesperado._

_Magda observaba al padre y al hijo pelearse por algo que era demasiado inminente._

_Lord Clayton había decidido que el niño regresara a Inglaterra a retomar sus estudios en la misma escuela de donde fue expulsado; si por el rector del internado Saint Mount Michel fuera, se negaría rotundamente a aceptar nuevamente al hijo rebelde del caballero, pero éste le recordó los numerosos favores que le había hecho su familia tras su reelección como dirigente del Partido Laborista años atrás._

_Aquello obligó a sir Sidney Leslie a considerar la petición de lord Clayton y admitir por tercera y última vez al pequeño._

_- ¡TE IRÁS A INGLATERRA Y ASUNTO CONCLUIDO!- alzó la voz el exasperado hombre._

_Alex se quedó sin objeciones._

_Con lágrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo del despacho del cónsul; Magda, conociendo el carácter difícil del diplomático, le dijo:_

_- Iré a preparar las maletas del joven Alex, si es que no necesita algo, señor._

_La mujer estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero el cónsul la detuvo al decirle:_

_- Espere, Magda. Quiero hablar con usted._

_La nodriza se volvió y, con una pequeña reverencia, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Sí, señor?_

_El cónsul, quien se hallaba sentado en su escritorio, se levantó y, acercándose a Magda, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Usted qué cree que deba hacer para que mi hijo deje de comportarse así?_

_- ¿Señor?_

_- Magda… Usted le conoce mejor que yo, incluso usted sabe más que él que mi propia esposa. He visto que él le escucha más que mis otros hijos a pesar de sus escándalos y sus pataletas, e incluso que él escucha sus sermones y correcciones después de cada locura que hace._

_- Señor… Es un niño, y los niños no deberían de estar encerrados entre las cuatro paredes. Necesita jugar, hacer amigos, interactuar con otros de su edad… Eso es lo que Alex quiere por lo que he observado._

_- ¿Y por qué demonios no hace eso en la escuela? ¿Por qué no juega con los que están en Saint Mount Michel o con los hijos de los cónsules?_

_Magda suspiró._

_Sabía que había llegado el momento en que ella tendría que explicarle al cónsul de manera detallada lo que realmente el pequeño quería. Preparándose mentalmente para una confrontación, le dijo estas palabras:_

_- Señor, el niño no se siente a gusto con los de su misma clase social. Cuando he dicho que quería hacer amigos e interactuar con otros de su edad, me refería a aquellos distintos a su clase social._

_- ¡¿Qué?_

_- Sí, milord. Alex no es un niño común y corriente; en mi experiencia como nana jamás me ha tocado un niño de naturaleza cálida, curiosa y aventurera como él. Ni siquiera sus hermanos son así. Tal vez Marcus y Geoffrey sean contestones, groseros, majaderos e irrespetuosos con cualquiera, pero Alex es un niño dulce, sensible y tierno que usa la rebeldía como una protesta por la falta de atención de su madre y de la suya a la par de explorar el mundo más allá de las convenciones sociales… Y esa personalidad, milord, es muy rara de encontrar en los niños de su misma condición social. Si quiere, puede preguntarle a toda la servidumbre como el niño les trata. Prácticamente todos se sienten más a gusto con él que con sus hermanos._

_Lord Clayton se quedó asombrado ante las palabras de la viuda. _

_Ésta añadió:_

_- Tal vez considere mejor hablar con él y dejar de lado sus diferencias. Lo único que él quiere es su atención, su afecto y un poco de tiempo de calidad, al menos con usted, ya que su madre…_

_- No querrá dedicárselo. _

_- Así es, milord. No importa cuántas veces le mande usted a una escuela costosa o a alguna propiedad de su familia, Alex siempre encontrará la forma de poder salir de esas cuatro paredes y explorar el mundo con sus ojos, hacer amigos de otras clases sociales, principalmente los de la clase baja, ya que son con los que tiene mayor afinidad en cuanto a personalidad._

_- Dios…_

_- Entiendo que tal vez la aristocracia no acepte esa actitud como propia de sí, pero creo que él tiene proyectos de vida distintos a los que usted y su esposa quieren para él._

_Lord Clayton no sabía qué decir al respecto._

_Alex poseía cualidades que solamente la propia Magda había sido capaz de alentar a que se desarrollaran y él, como su padre que era, no las quiso ver hasta ese momento. Y ahora que estaba enterado de ello, se dio cuenta de que el asunto le rebasaba._

_Se dirigió entonces a la ventana para observar la vista de Estambul y, volviéndose nuevamente hacia la nana, le dijo:_

_- Por lo que veo, usted tiene una influencia enorme sobre él, tal y como mi esposa me advirtió._

_- No, señor. Yo no influyo en él para nada. Esa personalidad se ha forjado por sí sola sin mi ayuda conforme pasaban los años. Tal vez para usted haya sido mi error el dejar que esa personalidad se desarrolle, pero pienso que es lo mejor para el niño._

_- Tal vez tenga razón, Magda, pero mi esposa no lo ve así… En fin, creo que aún así lo enviaré a Saint Mount Michel para que termine sus estudios con sus hermanos. Ya luego hablaré con él._

_- Sí, señor._

_- Puede retirarse, Magda. Después de que le prepare a Alex su equipaje, puede irse a descansar._

_- Gracias, señor._

_Con una reverencia, la polaca abandonó el despacho del cónsul, dejando a éste hundido en sus pensamientos… Y sin saber que su hijo menor había escuchado toda la conversación desde el otro lado de la habitación._

* * *

><p><em>- No quiero ir, nana – decía el pequeño mientras Magda preparaba su equipaje -. No quiero ir a esa estúpida escuela a verles la cara a esos hipócritas.<em>

_- Debes de ir, Alex – decía la mujer con serenidad -. Tal vez ahí siempre logres hacer amistad con algún hijo de aristócrata._

_- ¿Pero y mis amigos, Magda? Mis amigos de Estambul no saben que pronto me iré. Debo avisarles…_

_- No tendrás que hacerlo… Porque te vas de aquí esta noche._

_El niño alzó la mirada._

_Magda sonrió con tristeza._

_La nana polaca conocía las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero amaba a Alex como a un hijo salido de su vientre. Ella misma había dejado que el chico pudiera desarrollar libremente la personalidad que poseía y que tal vez perdería una vez que esté en el ambiente represivo característico del colegio a donde lo enviaban._

_Alex le había referido varias veces que en ese colegio lo maltrataban por pensar diferente a los de su misma condición social respecto a las personas de los demás estratos sociales, especialmente los pobres. Incluso varios maestros intentaron doblegar su naturaleza humana y rebelde para imponerle la visión aristocrática sin éxito alguno, valiéndole la expulsión y el frecuente enfrentamiento con su padre y con los demás mayores que él._

_Por esa razón ella decidió sacar a Alex del edificio esa misma noche: Para liberarlo de un ambiente al que él en realidad jamás había pertenecido en el corazón y en el alma, sino que más bien era de los suyos, de los reprimidos por esa misma clase social._

_La mujer se acercó a Alex y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le susurró:_

_- Te quiero mucho como si fueras mi hijo, Alex. Siempre te quise y siempre te querré… Y es en nombre de ese cariño que decidí que te irás de aquí esta misma noche._

_- Nana…_

_- Mi niño... He intentado hacerle comprender a tu padre que tú eres algo más que un simple crío rebelde. He intentado hacerle comprender que tú vales tu peso en oro, que tú posees cualidades que ni tus hermanos tienen y que son mucho más valiosas que un apellido ilustre. Tú posees un alma guerrera, Alex. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos y en tu espíritu._

_- Nana. _

_Ambos se abrazaron y lloraron._

_Alex sabía lo que trataba de decirle su nana. _

_Sabía que ella le estaba ayudando a salir de los muros del consulado por última vez… Para no regresar jamás._

_La mujer entonces sacó de su bolsillo una carta y un dije, y, entregándoselo al preadolescente, le dijo en voz baja:_

_- ¿Recuerdas la historia del águila que te conté hace un par de noches?_

_- Sí…_

_- Bien… Porque si alguna vez te topas con un hombre que lleve este emblema – y le mostró el dije – y lleve puesta una caperuza oscura…Le entregarás la carta y te irás con él._

_- ¿ Y tú, nana? ¿Qué harás?_

_- Mi lugar es aquí, mi niño. Mi lugar es aquí… Pero el tuyo está ahí, afuera, con la vida, con la gente. Mi tiempo en este mundo algún día terminará, pero el tuyo apenas comienza… Así que, cuando me vaya de tu habitación, esperarás una hora, ¡una hora!, y saldrás por la ventana. Una vez afuera… serás libre de ir a donde tu alma, tu espíritu y tu corazón te lleven. Serás libre como el águila volando con el viento._

_- Nana…_

_- Adiós… Hijo mío._

_La mujer entonces le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazó por última vez._

_Aquella separación era muy dolorosa para ambos, pero Magda sabía que era lo mejor para el pequeño Clayton; sólo rogaba que el niño se topase con quien ella le había referido para que se fuera lejos de Estambul y no pisar la ciudad hasta que hayan pasado los años._

_Secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, la polaca salió de la habitación, dejando a Alex en la más profunda de las conmociones…_

_Y con la bendición de una madre guardado en el corazón._

_- Adiós… Mamá._

* * *

><p><em>- Mamá…<em>

_Alex abrió los ojos y se incorporó._

_Tras varios días de estar caminando por las calles de la gran ciudad de Estambul por las noches y resguardándose durante el día con sus amigos de la clase baja, el niño finalmente había abordado un barco para trabajar como ayudante del carbonero._

_Era un trabajo pesado, pero Alex le echaba todas las ganas del mundo para aprender a ganarse el pan de cada día._

_Acechó por la claraboya; la Luna estaba en su esplendor iluminando con su tenue luz las aguas por donde el barco navegaba. Hacía un par de horas que habían salido de Estambul con destino a Siria, en donde el pequeño aventurero bajaría y se internaría en las muchedumbres del país musulmán en busca de aventuras._

_Abrió la puerta del camarote que compartía con otros dos marinos y se fue a cubierta._

_Tenía las ganas de respirar hondamente el olor a la libertad que le fue concedida por su propia nana; aquello pudo haberle extrañado en un principio, pero Alex sabía la razón por la que ella le había ayudado a escapar._

_Porque ella sabía, y tenía razón al decirlo, que él no pertenecía a la clase privilegiada más que por el apellido._

_Habrá habido muchos exploradores provenientes de la clase alta, pero Alex era único en el sentido de que él había conocido con sus propios ojos la dura realidad fuera de las paredes de una verdadera jaula de oro. Por decirlo de otra manera: El chico había visto la lucha diaria de las familias que buscan salir de la pobreza con el trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación que un aristócrata nunca haría ni aunque cayera en desgracia. _

_Y lo que es más: los niños de las demás clases sociales tenían ciertas libertades que el hijo de un aristócrata jamás tendría ni en sus sueños a pesar de tener todo lo demás a su disposición… Y una de esas libertades era la elección de las amistades, libertad que Alex defendería con fiereza si en algún momento su padre lo hallara._

_Siempre era una tradición en las familias aristocráticas que los hijos eligieran bien a sus amistades del mismo círculo social sin salirse de ello; así, nunca se podría ver al hijo de un par inglés trabar amistad con el hijo de un pepenador, de un vendedor de especias o con el hijo de un sastre. La simple cuestión de que todos los mencionados son de clase social inferior hacía que el aristócrata los mirase con otros ojos más que con los de alguien que exige ser servido sin servir._

_Se acercó a la orilla de la proa y, cerrando los ojos, aspiró con todas sus fuerzas el agradable olor del mar; luego observó la enorme Luna que se cernía en la bóveda estrellada celestial y empezó a evocar con sus pensamientos a su querida nana._

_Temía que la pobre mujer sufriera las consecuencias de haberle ayudado a escapar de su hogar por última vez; no obstante, juró que si las cosas se calmaban, regresaría a Estambul a buscarla y alejarla de su familia._

**_De repente se volvió y, como si se tratase de una visión, se puso a observar con detenimiento a aquella figura que estaba a varios metros de él; por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de uno de los marineros, pero cuando vio a otra sombra acercarse sigilosamente detrás de él con lo que parecía ser un fierro en la mano, gritó:_**

_- ¡CUIDADO!_

_La figura se volvió y se apartó justo a tiempo a su agresor, quien intentaba golpearle con el varo de metal; Alex, dispuesto a ayudarle, corrió hacia ellos y se abalanzó encima del sujeto con tal de intentar arrebatarle el fierro, pero el tipo lo tiró al suelo, exclamando al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano con el fierro para golpearlo:_

_- ¡Maldito mocoso!_

_Sin embargo, algo increíble pasó: El hombre seguía de pie, alzando su mano. A juzgar por la mueca que hizo, el tipo empezó a sentir dolor… _

_Y cayó muerto al instante._

_Alex, quien se encontraba un poco atontado por la caída, miró hacia el rostro de su salvador y susurró:_

_- Dios mío…_

_Frente a él había un hombre encapuchado; éste no podría tener más de 40 años, su rostro estaba cubierto por unas barbas grisáceas oscuras y tenía una expresión serena. Sus ropas eran casi de color negro a excepción del cinturón, que era de un color rojo claroscuro con una insignia…_

_¡¿Una insignia?_

_Alex se levantó con ayuda del hombre, quien le preguntó:_

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_Alex asintió con la cabeza muy sorprendido; luego se llevó una mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó de ahí la carta con el medallón, los cuales entregó al hombre._

_Éste enseguida reconoció el medallón e inmediatamente desdobló la carta para leerla._

_**Mentore:**_

_**Un enorme saludo afectuoso en primer lugar.**_

_**He escuchado que estarías por algunos días en Estambul, así que quise aprovechar la oportunidad para enviarte en tu presencia al portador de esta carta para que lo tomes bajo tu protección. El portador es el chico del que os he hablado hace un par de años; su nombre es Alexander Clayton y tiene en estos momentos 12 años.**_

_**Ten por seguro que él no te decepcionará, puesto que en su corazón lleva grabado varias enseñanzas mías que, espero, puedan ser completadas con el entrenamiento adecuado de un Asesino.**_

_**Dios lo bendiga.**_

_**¡Vittoria Agli Assassini!**_

_**Tu servidora,**_

_**Magda Poniatowskya.**_

_El hombre se volvió hacia el chico, quien lo observaba con sus expectantes ojos azules. _

_Alex pensaba por un momento que aquello era un sueño, aunque el dolor en su nariz le daba a entender que no era así; sin duda alguna se hallaba ante la presencia del legendario Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, el Águila de Florencia. _

_Magda le había referido muchas hazañas sobre él, incluyendo el levantamiento de Roma contra los Borgia, la llamada "Gran Familia del Crimen" y líder de los Templarios._

_Ezio, por su parte, observó al chico con detenimiento._

_Conocía a Magda desde hacía varios años y no hace mucho tiempo ella le había referido muchas cosas sobre su pequeño protegido, incluyendo sus habilidades de caminar y correr por los tejados sin miedo y sus ideales de proteger a los débiles de cualquier forma posible._

_Y la mujer no se había equivocado al darle tales referencias._

_Había observado que el chico no dudó en ese momento de poder enfrentarse a alguien mayor que él con tal de evitar que saliera mal herido o muerto; a pesar de tener un cuerpo enclenque, poseía una flexibilidad impresionante para resistir las caídas aunque fueran de sorpresa. _

_Sonrió y le dijo:_

_- Así que Magda te envió, ¿no es verdad?_

_- Sí – respondió el chico muy sorprendido -. ¿Cómo…?_

_Ezio se echó a reir y, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza del muchachito, añadió:_

_- Ella y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo… Y no se ha equivocado al hablarme mucho sobre ti._

_- ¿En serio? ¿E-ella le habló de mí?_

_El hombre asintió sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa._

_- ¡Vaya! – exclamaba el niño - ¡No sabía que ella le conociera en persona! Es decir… Ella me contó historias sobre usted hace un par de noches, y realmente usted es mi inspiración…_

_- Ezio. Llámame Ezio... Alex._

_- Bien… Ezio._

_Ambos sonrieron y volvieron sus ojos hacia el mar iluminado por la tenue luz de la Luna, la misma que guiaba a dos grandes viajeros hacia Siria…_

_Hacia Masyaf._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Tintin abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia el capitán Haddock, quien estaba sumamente sorprendido por el relato que acababa de escuchar de la boca del joven reportero de 23 años. Milú, el pequeño Fox Terrier, dormía en el regazo del barbudo pelinegro.<p>

- Mil rayos y centellas – susurró Haddock -… Creo que no debí preguntarte eso, grumetillo. Perdóname por hacerte recordar cosas que no que-

- No, capitán – interrumpió el joven -. Perdóneme usted a mí por ocultarle esto. Es que… Dios… Esto nadie lo sabe más que aquellos que pertenecen a la Hermandad, sus familias, y ahora usted. Realmente pude haberle dicho esto antes, pero comprenda usted que no es fácil mantener mi vida privada bajo el agua.

- En este caso, muchacho… Te prometo no decir ni pío de tus conexiones con los Asesinos ni mucho menos tus orígenes. ¡Mil rayos y centellas, que me parta un rayo si un día me emborracho como una cuba y suelto lo que me has confiado!

Tintin sonrió y abrazó a su gran amigo efusivamente.

El joven de cabellos castaños rojizos sabía que le estaba confiando al capitán una información muy valiosa sobre sí mismo que, en dado caso de que sus enemigos la encontrasen, entonces pondría a todos sus amigos en serio peligro, ya que estarían bajo la mira de los Templarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches a todo el mundo; aquí les dejo con el primer capítulo de un fic que hace rato que quería publicar, pero lo dejé que primero lo leyera mi gran amiga Dark-Karumi-Mashiro para que me diera el visto bueno como mi beta reader ^_^.<strong>

**Sé que es muy largo, pero espero que sea del gusto del lector, aunque diré que varios de los fans de Tintin podrían lincharme porque estoy matando su infancia al crossoverearlo con Assassin's Creed, pero hay que ser honestos señores: Hergé no le dejó pasado, así que, al igual que un montón de escritores de Fanfiction, decidí inventarle un pasado, aunque éste tiene miras de ser medio épico.**

**En fin, nos veremos en otro capítulo.**

**Vicka.**


	3. Adolescencia de un Asesino I

**ADOLESCENCIA DE UN ASESINO I:**

**EN LA TOSCANA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a: Dark-Karumi-Mashiro. ¡Gracias por betearme el primer capítulo! ¡Mucho éxito en tu escuela!<strong>

* * *

><p>La luz de la Luna llena iluminaba el extenso territorio de Moulinsart.<p>

Era medianoche; los habitantes de la fastuosa residencia Haddock yacían dormidos… Bueno, realmente no todos estaban dormidos.

No el joven de 23 años de edad que yacía sentado en el tejado de la mansión y con su Fox Terrier en brazos mirando justamente en dirección hacia el oeste… Hacia Estambul y de ahí, a Siria, a la antigua aldea-fuerte amurallada de Masyaf.

Los recuerdos inundaban la mente de un Tintin nostálgico y triste.

En una de sus manos sostenía un pedazo de papel que un mensajero y amigo suyo le había entregado hace unos instantes al aparecer frente a él en su habitación. El papel era una carta de Sofía Sartor, su madre adoptiva, en la cual le comunicaba una triste noticia: Que su padre adoptivo y Mentor, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, había fallecido en la Piazza principal de su natal Florencia a los 65 años de edad víctima de una taquicardia, dejándola sola con sus dos hermanos pequeños, Flavia y Marcello.

Su muerte fue un duro y profundo golpe para el joven aventurero, quien había gritado de dolor al conocer la noticia.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la mansión, Michelangelo Fiorente, el joven mensajero, observaba con curiosidad la vasta biblioteca del estudio del capitán Haddock. Éste estaba muy preocupado por el estado emocional de su joven amigo; la muerte del legendario Mentor de la Hermandad había sido un golpe duro.

Tintin le había narrado varias vivencias al lado del Mentor como hijo adoptivo, la mayoría de ellas acontecidas en Masyaf, donde los Asesinos se habían instalado durante siglos. Escuchar sus relatos era para Haddock motivo de regocijo y, en pocas ocasiones, de envidia; aquél extraordinario y carismático personaje había completado la formación que inició aquella mujer polaca que fungía de su niñera en sus épocas de la infancia en Estambul al momento de adoptarlo como su hijo mayor.

El ver cómo evolucionaba en Masyaf y en Florencia era motivo de orgullo para el Águila de las Sombras.

Haddock sonrió quedamente.

¿Quién no querría ser el padre adoptivo de un joven como él, de altos valores que rara vez se encontraban entre los miembros de la rancia aristocracia y de poderosos ideales que guiaban sus pasos en el mundo? ¿Quién no querría ser el padre adoptivo de un joven que defendía a toda costa el libre albedrío del hombre?

Realmente Haddock sintió por un momento envidia de que Ezio le tendiera la mano a un hijo desterrado del mundo aristocrático y lo terminara de criar como si fuera propio junto con su mujer.

Y eso que Ezio también provenía de aquél mundo, sólo que con el agregado de poseer como herencia la membresía de su familia en la Orden durante generaciones.

Michelangelo, al observar el rostro de preocupación del pelinegro, se le acercó y le dijo:

- Comprendo que esté preocupado por él, señor Haddock. Todos en Florencia estamos preocupados por él y de luto por la muerte del Mentor. Realmente no sabíamos cómo lo iba tomar tras dos años de no haberle visto.

- Sí… Lo sé… Pobre muchacho. Se nota que lo amaba como si fuera su verdadero padre.

- Lo era, capitán, y de los mejores – interrumpió una voz.

Michelangelo y Haddock se volvieron.

Eran Tintin y Milú; Tintin tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

Michelangelo se acercó al joven periodista y le dio un abrazo.

- Lo lamento, mio amici – le decía mientras se separaba.

- Gracias.

- Grumetillo – decía Haddock mientras le daba también su abrazo de condolencia -, lamento mucho la muerte de tu padre. Si quieres, puedes traer aquí a tu familia. Aquí encontrarán muchas comodidades.

- Gracias, capitán. Michelangelo, ¿cuándo va a ser el funeral?

- Mañana por la noche en la Toscana.

- Bien… El capitán y yo iremos contigo ahora mismo.

Michelangelo asintió mientras que Tintin y Haddock fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

><p>En su habitación, Tintin se puso de rodillas y sacó debajo de la cama una pequeña caja de cedro con la insignia de los Asesinos; aquella caja era un regalo que le había entregado Ezio antes de que el chico partiera de Florencia para iniciar su carrera como reportero en Bélgica.<p>

La abrió y, haciendo caso omiso de los ladridos de Milú, sacó el contenido.

Era un brazalete. Para ser precisa, era la cuchilla oculta de doble hoja, el arma favorita de los Asesinos y la más eficaz para el asesinato a sigilo.

Tintin no usaba aquella cuchilla más que en casos estrictamente necesarios; en todos sus viajes y aventuras la llevaba consigo en la maleta por si estuviera en una situación sumamente apretada. Afortunadamente no había recurrido a ella ni mucho menos había matado a alguien con ella.

Varios recuerdos inundaron su mente de repente…

Varios de ellos vividos con su familia adoptiva.

* * *

><p><em>::Flashback::<em>

_Viñedo Auditore, región de la Toscana. Primavera de 1922._

_Era una tarde idílica en el hogar Auditore. Alex Auditore-Sartor, de 14 años, leía un libro con Sofía Sartor, su madre adoptiva y esposa de Ezio. Junto a ellos se encontraba Flavia, de dos de edad, y Marcello , de un año, ambos dormidos junto a su madre tras jugar todo el día con su hermano mayor._

_Había pasado dos años desde que Alex llegó al Viñedo familiar a pasar por lo menos una temporada antes de irse nuevamente a Masyaf, Siria, para entrenar como Asesino. Sofía ya había sido informada de su llegada y le acogió como un hijo más en la familia._

_Aquél recibimiento fue sin duda alguna el más cálido que había recibido Alex en su corta vida, y dichas atenciones y muestras de cariño familiar las pagaba con más atenciones de su parte hacia sus padres adoptivos en distintas formas._

_Sin duda alguna ellos debieron haber sido sus padres, y no James y Sara Clayton._

_James y Sara se preocupaban por el qué dirán; Ezio y Sofía tenían preocupaciones mucho más importantes que el qué dirá la alta sociedad o cualquier otro tipo de sociedad. James y Sara jamás pensaron más que en sí mismos; Ezio y Sofía le enseñaban a pensar en los demás y después en sí mismo._

_Ezio les observaba desde lejos con una sonrisa; la llegada de Alex a sus vidas sólo provocó que su alegría aumentara. Flavia y Marcello tendrían a alguien por lo menos con quién jugar mientras llegaba el momento en que el chico de cabellos castaños rojizos se marchaba nuevamente hacia Masyaf, esa vez para iniciarse como Asesino._

_Magda no se había equivocado al enviarle al chico; éste había demostrado que tenía sorprendentes habilidades de parkour en los tejados de la ciudad de Florencia. No cualquier niño de su edad era capaz de realizar proezas de parkour con la gracia de una gacela como Alex. El chico tenía una condición física excelente a pesar de su apariencia enclenque; tenía flexibilidad, rapidez y resistencia en las piernas sumamente desarrolladas, lo que le daría cierta ventaja sobre los demás novicios._

_En silencio, se retiró del estudio y se dirigió al viñedo; no obstante, sintió como una mano tomaba la suya. _

_Se volvió y vio al preadolescente mirándole con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger las uvas? - le preguntó el jovencito mientras tomaba una canasta._

_Ezio asintió con una sonrisa y juntos, padre e hijo adoptivo, fueron al huerto a recolectar los frutos de la cosecha._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>- Tintin – le llamaba Haddock.<p>

El joven volvió de su ensoñación y se volvió hacia el pelinegro.

- ¿Eh?

- Tintin, ¿estás listo? Michelangelo nos está esperando.

- S-sí, capitán. E-estoy listo.

Haddock asintió y se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación, mas al ver el objeto que sostenía el joven en sus manos, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Tintin?

- ¿Esto? Oh… Es un regalo que me dio Ezio antes de llegar aquí a Bélgica.

Luego se volvió hacia el objeto y nuevamente se hundió en el océano de los recuerdos…

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Verano de 1922._

_Alex corría por los tejados de Florencia con Ricardo Beletto como su competidor; se había vuelto una costumbre para el chico competir con Ricardo, amigo suyo e hijo de Alberto Beletto, mano derecha del Mentor, desde el día en que se conocieron._

_En esa ocasión, la meta de la carrera era la cúpula del Palazzo di Governatore, que se encontraba a un kilómetro de donde estaban._

_Ezio y Alberto los observaban a distancia discreta desde el campanario de la Iglesia de Nostra Signora. Ezio no podía sentir más orgullo de su vástago adoptivo al verle competir con el hijo de su mano derecha; Alberto veía maravillado cómo el jovencito corría como una gacela por los tejados._

_- Ojalá mi hijo fuera así como tu muchacho, Ezio – comentaba Beletto -. Alex tiene buena flexibilidad y reflejos. Deberías de mandarle a Siria a completar su formación._

_- Lo sé, Alberto. Pero primero quiero que él palpe los tejados de Florencia y de Roma antes de que pueda enviarle a Siria con tu hijo y con el de Niccolò. Me comentaste que enviarás a Ricardo en otoño al igual que Niccolò._

_- Así es. ¿Y Sofía? ¿Qué piensa de esto?_

_- Hablé con ella hace unos días; se entristeció cuando le dije que este otoño partiría para Siria a entrenar como Asesino._

_- Así se sintió Francesca ayer, pero ella lo aceptó como algo que debía de pasar. _

_Alberto y Ezio se marcharon del campanario para alcanzar a los jóvenes, quienes en ese momento estaban escalando una de las paredes del Palazzo._

_- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Auditore? – inquiría Ricardo mientras él y Alex escalaban la pared._

_- ¡Obsérvame y verás, Beletto! – respondió el chico con serenidad._

_Ricardo se rió por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que Alex empezaba a impulsarse con maestría hacia los huecos del edificio con solamente sus pies; aquél impulso le permitió al hijo adoptivo del Mentor ser el primero en llegar a la cúpula seguido de Ricardo._

_- ¡Cazzo! – exclamó Ricardo con sorpresa mientras terminaba de subir._

_- Grazie mile, fottiti – le respondía Alex entre risas con una reverencia._

_- ¿Dónde rayos aprendiste eso?_

_- Observando y practicando, Ricardo. Lo observé de los Hermanos y lo practiqué en el Viñedo._

_- Vaya, tú sí que eres tremendo, Tintin._

_Tintin…_

_Menudo apodito el que recibió por parte de Ricardo; el chico Beletto tenía la fama de estar poniéndole apodos a todos los chicos que le rodeaban y él casi iba a ser la excepción de no haber sido por aquél juego de sonidos que había jugado con los otros un día de verano en el viñedo._

_Esa fue justamente la situación por el que se ganó dicho apodo: Jugando._

_Alex jugaba a imitar sonidos de las cosas con Michelangelo Fiorente, hijo del líder de los Asesinos de Roma, con Ricardo Beletto y con Jeremy Hortman, sobrino de un panadero inglés con el que el padre de Ricardo trabó amistad en una de sus misiones._

_El reto de Alex era imitar el sonido de una campana; el chico tuvo que ingeniárselas para no sonar ridículo y evitar que Ricardo le ponga un apodo, ya que éste estaba empeñado en que tuviera uno desde que se conocieron._

_- Tin-tin, tin-tin, tin-tin, tin-tin – decía Alex al tratar de imitar el sonido de la campana._

_Los chicos se rieron ante la imitación del joven Auditore, sobre todo Ricardo, quien hasta le dolía el estómago de tanta risa…_

_Pero se detuvo y se levantó precipitadamente con aire triunfante._

_Y cuando Ricardo Beletto tenía ese aire, podrían ser dos cosas: O se le acababa de ocurrir una idea ó acababa de hallar un apodo._

_Para colmo y mala suerte de Alex, fue ese último hecho, ya que Ricardo exclamó:_

_- ¡Ya encontré tu apodo, Alex!_

_- Oh, por Dios, no – decía Michelangelo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente -. Ricardo, ya para con buscarle un apodo a Alex…_

_- No, Michelangelo – le interrumpió el pelicastaño rojizo -. Déjalo. Veamos qué apodo me tiene._

_Beletto, con una sonrisa, le dijo:_

- "_Tintin"._

_- ¿Disculpa? – inquirió Alex._

- "_Tintin"… Ése será tu apodo de ahora en adelante, mio amici._

_- ¿"Tintin"? ¡Oh, vamos, Ricardo…!_

_- ¿O prefieres que te llamemos "Campanita"?_

_Los chicos se echaron a reír y Alex, un poco confundido y luego muerto de la risa, aceptó de buen grado el apodo de Tintin._

_:: Flashback::_

* * *

><p>Sentado en la parte trasero del avión, el reportero se hallaba ausente en esos momentos; Milú, su pequeño y fiel compañero de aventuras, lo miraba con ojos de tristeza, como si supiera que su amo se hallaba inmerso en un mar de recuerdos de la infancia y adolescencia, especialmente aquellos relacionados a su vida en la Toscana.<p>

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback::<em>

_Otoño de 1922._

_Sentados junto a la chimenea, Ezio empezó a narrarle a sus hijos una de sus vivencias como Asesino ante la atenta mirada de Sofía._

_Alex era el más atento de los tres; se sentía muy fascinado de escuchar cómo su padre adoptivo ejecutaba a sus enemigos, siendo en el relato de esa noche la familia líder de la Mafia Romana y de los Templarios, los Borgia, y sus secuaces._

- … _Rodrigo Borgia murió a manos de su hijo Cesare ante la presencia de una aterrorizada Lucrezia; cuando Cesare se marchó, yo entré por la ventana y examiné el cuerpo inerte del que fuera el gran líder de la Mafia Romana. Lucrezia me dijo a dónde iba a dirigirse Cesare, puesto que ahí estaba también el Orbe de Altaïr, por lo que le agradecí y fui tras él. Estando en la mansión de los Codonttieri, me enfrenté a él y recuperé el Orbe, pero Cesare había escapado. Unos días después me enfrenté con él de nuevo, esa vez en la Piazza con tu tía Claudia y amigos nuestros…_

_- ¿Y ganaron? – inquirió Alex con curiosidad._

_Ezio se echó a reír y, posando cariñosamente una mano en su cabeza, le respondió:_

_- La batalla sí, mio figglio, pero no la guerra. No esta guerra que parece alargarse más y más… Bien, niños. Ya es hora de dormir._

_- Si, papá._

_Alex tomó a sus dos hermanos y, con ayuda de su madre, los acostó en sus respectivas cunas. Luego se despidió de sus padres y estuvo a punto de retirarse de su habitación, pero Ezio le detuvo al posar una mano en su hombro y le dijo:_

_- Alex. Tu madre y yo tenemos que comunicarte algo. Ven._

_El preadolescente asintió y los siguió hacia la sala._

_Una vez ahí, padre e hijo se sentaron frente a frente y Ezio, con seriedad, le dijo:_

_- Mañana saldremos para Masyaf, Alex._

_Alex se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que quería decir su padre y miró a su madre en busca de una confirmación; Sofía asintió serenamente la cabeza._

_Aquél asentimiento de cabeza indicó al muchacho una cosa: Que el momento había llegado._

_Levantándose de su asiento, el jovencito les dijo:_

_- Estoy listo._

_Y los abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos en señal de aceptación y despedida._

* * *

><p><em>Eran las seis de la mañana en la residencia familiar.<em>

_Alex se despedía de su madre y de sus hermanos ante las miradas de Ezio y de Yusuf Tazim, líder de los Asesinos en Siria, quienes le esperaban en un aeroplano. Sofía lloraba cuando su hijo la abrazó fuertemente; no quería separarse de su hijo ni él de ella, pero era necesario si el chico quería convertirse en Asesino._

_- Sé fuerte, mio figglio – le dijo Sofía mientras plantaba un beso en la frente del muchachito -. Hazme sentir orgullosa… Y a tus hermanos también._

_- Lo haré, madre – le respondió Alex -. Lo juro._

_Luego, Alex se dirigió hacia Marcello y Flavia, y los abrazó al mismo tiempo que les besaba la frente._

_- Adiós, hermanitos míos. Les prometo que los enorgulleceré._

_Tras la despedida de su familia, el preadolescente se subió al avión y, agitando la mano en señal del último adiós, partió hacia el horizonte._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Demasiado fumado? Sí, tal vez (por favor, no me linchoteen)<strong>

**Y sin embargo, me gustó como quedó; es decir, el imaginarme a Sofía Sartor como la mamá de Tintin (la adoptiva) se me hace tierno y adorable, ya que, al igual que Tintin, Sofía es inteligente y vivaz. De hecho, creo que por eso Tintin tuvo afinidad con ella desde el comienzo´;-)**

**A partir de aquí, estos capítulos no podrán ser beteados, ya que la Karu va a estar ocupada (se le comprende, por eso se le quiere mucho ^_^). Confío en que sea del agrado del lector.**

**Se aceptan cualquier tipo de reviews :-)**

**Que pasen una linda noche.**

**Vicka.**


	4. Presente I

**Buenas noches, gente!**

**Bueno, hace tiempo que no actualizo este fic de Tintin; de hecho, tenía escrito este capítulo y hasta ahora le estoy haciendo modificaciones para subirlo.**

**Ojalá les guste ^_^.**

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENTE I:<strong>

**UNA CARTA.**

_**&%&%&%&%&%&**  
><em>

_Capitán Haddock:_

_Llevo un mes aquí en Rumania, esperando el momento de lograr dar con Rastapopoulos y su ejército templario en estos parajes que conozco como la palma de mi mano, y poder rescatar a mi madre. _

_Capitán, durante los años que le conocí jamás le había confesado hasta hace unas semanas sobre mis orígenes y mis conexiones con la Orden de los Asesinos. Incluso jamás le había dicho que había sido adoptado por Ezio Auditore, el fallecido Mentor de la Hermandad, y su familia._

_Pero ahora que le he confesado todo, quiero hacerle una petición: Si mis habilidades de Asesino llegaran a fallarme, si no salgo vivo de Rumania, no busque venganza en mi nombre. Le suplico que reciba a mi familia adoptiva en Moulinsart y los proteja. Sé que es el mejor lugar en donde puedo esconder a mi familia y mantenerla a salvo de los templarios durante tiempo indefinido._

_Entiendo que es muy arriesgado puesto que tal vez pronto sabrán mis conexiones, pero si incluso Moulinsart se convierte en un lugar peligroso, huyan a Estambul; ahí Ibrahim y el Gremio de los Asesinos de Turquía les proveerán techo y comida._

_Dios le bendiga, Capitán… Y gracias por ser mi mejor amigo._

_Sinceramente suyo,_

_Alexander Clayton …_

_Tintin._

_**&%&%&%&%&**_

Haddock arrugó la hoja de papel y se volvió hacia Marcello y Flavia; los dos niños dormían plácidamente en el camarote del barco que había anclado justamente en el puerto de Mangalia, uno de los más importantes de la región Este de Europa.

Tintin se había marchado a Rumania en compañía de Ibrahim Ibn-Omar, su mejor amigo de la infancia, y un nutrido equipo de Asesinos, al perseguir la pista de Niklas Robertos Rastapopolous, líder de los Templarios, hacia esa parte de los Cárpatos con tal de salvar a Sofía Sartor, su madre adoptiva. Según sospechaba el nuevo Mentor de los Asesinos, el líder templario suponía que ella sabe dónde se encontraba escondido el Orbe de Altaïr.

Haddock había seguido a Tintin hasta esa parte del mundo desde el mar; podrá ser el nuevo líder de los Asesinos, pero aún así no podía dejarle solo en una empresa de la cual posiblemente no regresaría vivo.

Lo había seguido a pesar de la insistencia del nuevo líder de la Hermandad de no arriesgar su pellejo, aunque al final le pidió que fuera al norte de Rumania justamente en esos momentos, ya que cerca de ahí estaba Targoviste, el antiguo hogar de Vlad el Empalador, en donde de seguro Rastapopolous estaría con sus secuaces.

Mirando hacia el horizonte, el viejo lobo de mar rogaba que todo saliera bien y que el joven Mentor regresara sano y salvo de aquella misión suicida.


	5. Adolescencia de un Asesino II

**_Ufff! Buenas noches, gente!_  
><strong>

**_Aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo de este fic que ya lo tenía en pleno abandono. Ojalá lo disfruten y perdonen por actualizar hasta ahora XD._**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

><p><strong>ADOLESCENCIA DE UN ASESINO II:<strong>

**EN MASYAF.**

Tintin se subió a una roca cubierta de nieve ubicada en lo alto de una montaña.

Contemplando el paisaje, el joven Mentor de los Asesinos puso a maquinar en su mente algún plan para poder penetrar el inexpugnable castillo de Targoviste, antigua residencia del famoso príncipe valaco Vlad Tepes Drakulya.

Un informante infiltrado en el séquito de Rastapopoulos le había dicho que estarían ahí en las siguientes horas, ya que el líder de los Templarios estaba muy seguro de que el Orbe de Altaïr estaba en aquél lugar que, siglos atrás, había servido como base de entrenamiento para los Asesinos Rumanos luego de la muerte de Tepes.

Curioso… Aquél lugar lo había pisado solamente un par de veces en su vida y, como en la mayoría de las veces, le evocaba con fuerza muchos recuerdos de su adolescencia en Masyaf, Siria… Recuerdos que él atesora dentro de su corazón.

**_&%&%&%&_**

_:: Flashback ::_

_Masyaf, Siria, Invierno de 1924._

_Alex corrió hacia el joven que le esperaba expectante y, con la rapidez de una gacela, sacó del brazalete un gancho filoso y lo colocó en alguna parte del cuello de aquél joven para tener impulso y saltar sobre la espalda de él, haciendo que el otro fuera empujado por el impulso para poder caer de pie._

_- ¡Bien! – exclamaba un hombre de mediana edad en tono alegre mientras aplaudía y se acercaba a ambos jóvenes - ¡Bien hecho, chicos!_

_- Gracias, señor – dijo Alex con una reverencia._

_El hombre de la mediana edad se acercó al muchacho de 16 años y le dijo:_

_- Haz mejorado bastante desde que llegaste, Alex. Si continúas así, podrás obtener más pronto de lo que crees una promoción como Asesino. Y tú, Ibrahim, no estás nada mal, pero me gustaría que te esforzaras un poco más en esta actividad._

_- Lo sé, señor – respondió Ibrahim con una sonrisa -. Es sólo que siento que no soy lo suficiente bueno en esto._

_- Lo serás si te esfuerzas más – decía Alex mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro -. Un poco más y lo lograrás, Ibrahim… Te lo aseguro._

_- Bien, muchachos – dijo el hombre de la mediana edad -. Descansen._

_- Sí, señor – dijeron los muchachos en coro._

_Con una sonrisa en los labios, Yusuf Tazim se retiró del campo de entrenamiento._

_Alex e Ibrahim Ibn Omar, su compañero y mejor amigo, empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de éste último; durante el camino, Ibrahim le comentó a Alex:_

_- Eres realmente bueno en esto, Alex. Le doy la razón a Yusuf al alegar que tal vez pronto serás promovido al rango de Asesino._

_- No lo creo, Ibrahim. Que yo recuerde, hay que estar participando constantemente en misiones para poder obtener ese rango. Yo creo que aún no estoy listo para una vida de Asesino._

_- ¡Nah! Yo creo que sí lo estás, nada más que eres muy modesto._

_Alex se echó a reír._

_Alex e Ibrahim se habían hecho amigos desde que tenían nueve años; se conocieron en Estambul durante una gresca que Ibrahim tuvo con Geoffrey, el hermano mediano de Alex de 12 años. Geoffrey había agredido a Ibrahim por defender a un perro callejero que había sido herido por una resortera que tenía el hijo mediano de los Clayton a mano._

_Cuando Alex, en ese entonces de nueve__ años, presenció la agresión, decidió encarar a su hermano y exigirle que se disculpara con el pequeño musulmán. La respuesta de éste fue el clásico "no intervengas", a lo que el chiquillo le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz y una patada en el estómago para luego tomar a Ibrahim de la mano y huir de la ira de Geoffrey._

_Tras su huída del consulado, Ibrahim había sido el primero en enterarse y ofrecerle un refugio seguro durante varios días en un ruinoso edificio donde vivía con su madre y sus hermanas. Al lograr conseguir una colocación como ayudante de carbonero en un barco que partía hasta Siria, el pequeño Clayton se despidió de Ibrahim y de la pandilla de pequeños ladrones con los que trabó amistad durante muchos años con tristeza, prometiendo encontrarse algún día en algún rincón del mundo._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que se cumpliera esa promesa: Al llegar a Siria con Ezio Auditore da Firenze, el Mentor de los Asesinos y el hombre que le adoptó como un hijo, se lo encontró en Masyaf. Su madre era miembro del gremio de los ladrones y había decidido enviar a Ibrahim y a Zobeida, su hija mayor, a Masyaf para que entrenaran como Asesinos._

_- ¿Quieres jugar unas carreritas, Alex? – le preguntó de repente el joven oriundo de Estambul – De aquí hasta la cúpula del fuerte._

_- ¡Acepto! – respondió el jovencito con una sonrisa._

_Dicho esto, ambos empezaron a correr y a escalar las paredes de las casas de la aldea para hacer la carrera con mayor libertad._

_Corrían como gacelas en medio de la sabana ante el atardecer; en ocasiones Alex alcanzaba a Ibrahim y en otras éste al joven hijo adoptivo de Ezio. Lo que importaba no era ganar, sino demostrarse mutuamente qué tan ágiles son._

_De repente cinco personas se interpusieron en su camino y les detuvieron un momento._

_- ¡Hey! - exclamó Ibrahim - ¿Quieren unirse a la competencia, señores? Les aseguro que llorarán como niñitas cuando les gane._

_Ricardo Beletto, Mikhail Orlov y Jeremy Hortham, de 16 años, y Michelangelo Fiorente y Qazim Tazim de 18 se echaron a reír._

_- ¡Eso ya lo veremos, Ibrahim! – exclamó Mikhail._

_Alex simplemente se rió mientras los siete jóvenes reanudaron la carrera saltando y corriendo por los techos de las casas ante los ojos de algunas amas de casa y de varios jóvenes que salían del fuerte. _

_La carrera estaba reñida; Alex, Mikhail, hijo de un humilde carpintero de Rumania, y Qazim, hijo del líder de los Asesinos de Siria, eran fuertes competidores para los demás en el ámbito del parkour o carrera libre, pero a la hora de escalar paredes de grandes longitudes, Alex e Ibrahim eran sin duda los mejores._

_La carrera terminó en la cúpula más alta del fuerte y el ganador fue Alex Auditore._

_Aquello no era una sorpresa para los otros seis jóvenes dada la reputación que el chico tenía de ser el poseedor de las piernas más rápidas y ser el individuo de mayor agilidad y flexibilidad en la Hermandad._

_- ¿Cuándo dejaremos de perder ante ti, Auditore? – inquiría Qazim con la respiración entrecortada mientras que Ricardo y Jeremy terminaban de subir – Por Alah que eres muy rápido en estas cosas._

_- El día en que deje de estar en forma podría ser – respondió Alex muy sonriente -, aunque pensé por un momento que alguno de ustedes iba a ganarme._

_- ¡Je! ¿Quién podría ganarte con la condición que te traes, eh, Tintin? – replicó Ricardo – Bien decía yo en Italia que algún día podrías seguir los pasos de tu padre si sigues en plan de superar a todos los Novicios._

_- No, mio amici… No creo llegar a ese nivel. _

_- No seas modesto, viejo – dijo Jeremy -. Toda la Hermandad habla de que tú en un futuro podrías ser el sucesor del Mentor._

_- Sí, claro, cómo no. Habiendo varios más capaces para ejercer el cargo, ¿elegirían a quien tal vez podría darle en la torre? No, señores. No. Prefiero quedarme en el rango de Asesino y hasta ahí. Además… Quiero viajar. Quiero viajar, conocer el mundo… Aplicar todo lo que hemos aprendido aquí en Masyaf para beneficio de la humanidad. _

_- No sería mala idea – interrumpió una voz._

_Los jóvenes se volvieron hacia el dueño de la voz y, de repente con aires de respeto, saludaron:_

_- Mentor._

_Ezio Auditore, el Mentor de la Hermandad, estaba parado justo arriba de ellos, en la punta de la cúpula; al parecer les había seguido con sigilo hasta ahí y había escuchado su conversación sin que se dieran cuenta. _

_- Buena carrera, muchachos – les dijo con una sonrisa mientras los jóvenes se apartaban para darle cabida al Gran Maestre._

_- Gracias, Mentore – respondió Michelangelo._

_Ezio asintió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y volvió su rostro hacia el horizonte._

_Era un bello atardecer; el Sol, con toda su gloria, parecía despedirse de la aldea de Masyaf y de sus habitantes, prometiendo que el día de mañana será un nuevo día con cosas nuevas en el efímero paso por el mundo._

_Alex observó de reojo a su padre adoptivo; los años no pasaban en vano en aquél hombre que, con su carisma y enorme experiencia, había guiado a la Hermandad desde hacía más de 25 años. Si bien su condición física todavía seguía fuerte, en la propia Hermandad ya empezaban los rumores sobre los posibles sucesores en el puesto… Siendo el nombre de Alex el que con mayor fuerza se mencionaba entre ellos a pesar de la insistencia del chico en que había otros más capaces que él para el cargo que poseía Ezio. _

_La razón de tales rumores era justamente por los deseos de Ezio de retirarse y consagrarse por entero a su familia, incluyéndole a él, su hijo adoptivo. _

_Cuando vieron que estaba a punto de ocultarse el Sol, Ezio se volvió hacia el grupo de jóvenes y les dijo:_

_- Regresen a sus habitaciones y descansen. Pronto será la hora de la cena._

_- Sí, Mentor – respondieron los jóvenes con un asentimiento de cabeza._

_Uno por uno, sin temor, realizó su Salto de Fe para poder aterrizar en el montón de paja que amortiguaba los golpes de su caída._

_Alex e Ibrahim estuvieron a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero Ezio les detuvo y les dijo:_

_- Después de la cena, Yusuf y yo queremos verles en el estudio. Hay un asunto muy importante que queremos tratar con ustedes._

_Los dos jóvenes asintieron, preguntándose qué asunto habría qué discutir con el Mentor en persona._

_:: Flashback ::_

_**&%&%&%&**_

El paisaje que abría paso a sus ojos producían en Tintin una especie de escalofrío; el castillo de Targoviste se podía divisar a varios kilómetros desde aquella punta en donde estaba ubicado. Podrían tardar mínimo un día o dos en lograr atravesar el frondoso bosque de abedules que les separan si iban a marcha rápida montados en los corceles rumanos famosos por su resistencia y su rapidez en el territorio.

Sacó de sus bolsillos un objeto y lo observó detenidamente.

Era un dije con la imagen de Santa Juana de Arco, la patrona de Francia y la santa favorita de aquellos Asesinos creyentes en Dios y en los santos; Tintin era efectivamente un Asesino creyente y el dije de Juana de Arco le había traído más suerte y protección de lo que se había imaginado. De hecho, consideraba a Juana de Arco como un ejemplo a seguir para aquellos que siguen fielmente el Credo, puesto que ella también era una Asesina.

Lo gracioso era que la persona que se lo había regalado no era un creyente del todo ni mucho menos profesaba la fe católica, sino que simplemente se lo había regalado como un adorno. Pero si eso podría considerarse una cosa de gracia, el mero hecho de que la persona que se lo había obsequiado fuera su hermano de sangre podría ser sin duda alguna una verdadera gracia.

- Marcus… Hermano.

**_&%&%&%&_**

_:: Flashback ::_

_Alex e Ibrahim tocaron la puerta de ébano del estudio._

_- Adelante – dijo una voz desde adentro._

_Alex e Ibrahim, nerviosos, entraron al estudio._

_Ahí, de pie, estaban Ezio y Yusuf con miradas preocupadas; Alex e Ibrahim, al notar aquellas miradas, se dieron cuenta de que probablemente el asunto podría ser delicado._

_Los dos jóvenes se acercaron._

_- ¿Querían vernos, Mentor? – inquirió Ibrahim._

_- Sí – respondió Ezio -. Queríamos verlos para tratar de un asunto sumamente delicado que les compete a ustedes dos… En especial a Alex._

_Alex alzó la mirada con sorpresa._

_Yusuf, suspirando, añadió:_

_- ¿Te suena el nombre de Marcus Clayton, Alex?_

_El jovencito se quedó sin habla por un momento; luego, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, le respondió intentando no dejar un tono de rabia:_

_- Sí… Es mi hermano de sangre… Desgraciadamente. ¿Por qué?_

_Yusuf miró a Ezio con preocupación._

_Ibrahim, quien parecía percibir que algo malo había pasado, le preguntó a Yusuf:_

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es algo muy malo?_

_- Para Alex puede serlo – respondió el líder sirio -. Marcus está aquí en Masyaf._

_- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Alex muy asombrado - ¡¿Mi hermano mayor está aquí? ¡¿Por qué está aquí? _

_Luego, dirigiéndose a su padre adoptivo con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele, añadió:_

_- Padre, ¿qué hace aquí ese bastardo?_

_- Alex – respondió Ezio -, según me dijeron algunos amigos míos de la vieja aristocracia, tu hermano se enteró de que estabas aquí gracias a que descubrió por accidente las conexiones que tiene tu madrastra con nosotros._

_El rostro de Alex cambió al instante._

_Su madrastra… Más bien, su hermana mayor adoptiva. _

_Qué cosas no habían sucedido desde su escape del consulado en Estambul._

_Según Ibrahim le había contado al llegar a Masyaf, su desaparición provocó un tremendo escándalo tanto en Estambul como en Inglaterra; sus padres mandaron a realizar investigaciones en toda la ciudad turca, revisando cada lugar que el joven había pisado, aunque los lugares donde pisaba eran mayormente los tejados de las casas._

_Magda tuvo un enfrentamiento muy cruento con Sara, quien le culpaba del comportamiento subversivo del entonces varón de 12 años. Por suerte para la nana polaca, todos los sirvientes estuvieron de su parte y alegaron que la mujer estaba cenando con ellos en la cocina al momento de que el niño se fugara, alegatos a los que lord Clayton finalmente dio como verdaderos ante la sorpresa de su esposa._

_En Inglaterra, la matriarca de la familia Clayton estaba demasiado escandalizada por todo lo que su hijo le había estado ocultando respecto a su nieto pequeño y, como era de esperarse de alguien que nunca tuvo una buena relación con la nuera, no tardó en culpar a Sara de no haber sido una buena madre ni una buena esposa, exigiendo por lo tanto la anulación del matrimonio y la retención de los hijos mayores bajo la tutela de la familia paterna._

_Por si eso no era suficiente, la matriarca le echó en cara sus amoríos con varios oficiales británicos dentro del matrimonio, amoríos que finalmente Sara afirmó haber cometido. Esa aceptación se interpretó como el más grande descaro que toda mujer "decente" de la alta sociedad haya cometido, ya que dejaba ver el completo desinterés sobre la desaparición de su hijo pequeño y el bienestar de los otros dos. _

_Tanto descrédito por parte de los Clayton había provocado que Sara ya no fuera bienvenida dentro de su círculo de amistades ni mucho menos fuera invitada a las fiestas de sociedad; y si aquello no era suficiente reproche social, entonces la justicia familiar fue sin duda alguna mucho más dura._

_Los Greystoke, ante tanto escándalo, decidieron darle la espalda en señal de la vergüenza por la que estaban pasando ante el "triste" suceso del momento._

_Toda Inglaterra discutió sobre el escándalo durante meses; durante ese período de tiempo y posterior a ello, nadie volvió a ver a Sara. Unos decían que ella estaba confinada en la única propiedad que tenía como propia; otros, que ella estaba en un sanatorio debido a que había perdido la razón tras las consecuencias devastadoras que había acarreado la pérdida del niño… _

_Y otros más, que se fugó una noche con un amante._

_En fin, el destino de su verdadera madre era incierto hasta la fecha, y si bien a Alex no parecía afectarle, realmente le había afectado por un tiempo al contrario que Sara, quien jamás se había preocupado por nada ni por nadie que no fuera ella misma._

_Bien se decía que la sangre era mucho más poderosa que cualquier convención social, aunque con Alex esa situación ya no aplicaba._

_En cuanto a James, el asunto era punto y aparte._

_Tras haberse divorciado de Sara, se casó nuevamente hace un par de años._

_La afortunada era nada más y nada menos que Catherine Burroughs, hija de un poderoso fabricante de acero norteamericano y la soltera más codiciada de Norteamérica. Aquella mujer era prácticamente opuesta a Sara en algunos aspectos: Era dinámica, de espíritu indomable, de ideas revolucionarias… Aunque en cuestiones de maternidad, ella era muy pésima._

_Catherine, desde que se dio a conocer como la prometida de James,mantuvo hasta la fecha pésimas relaciones con Marcus y Geoffrey, especialmente con este último, quien le había declarado la guerra debido a que, desde su perspectiva, la heredera norteamericana podría arrebatarle a la familia las numerosas propiedades que poseían en Inglaterra, Irlanda y Escocia._

_No obstante, era con Alex con quien paradójicamente mantenía una buena relación de familia._

_Aquello se había originado gracias a su vibrante amistad y conexión bajo el agua con sus padres adoptivos, Ezio y Sofía, así como con la Hermandad de los Asesinos; de hecho, Catherine era la única que sabía que él estaba en Masyaf y la única, aparte de Magda, que le había apoyado incondicionalmente en sus decisiones, estrechando así una relación más parecida a la de hermanos que a la de madre e hijo._

_Pero lo que sin duda ha reforzado esa relación de hermanos era que ambos conocían a la propia Magda, ya que ella conocía de años a Angus Burroughs, su abuelo adoptivo y padre de Catherine, y fue gracias a ella por la cual tanto Catherine como su padre todavía mantuvieron esa fuerte conexión con los Asesinos._

_Dicha conexión era desconocida por todos, principalmente por los Templarios, acérrimos enemigos de la Hermandad; tanto ella como su padre eran Asesinos en calidad de informantes encubiertos, tal y como la familia lo había sido durante generaciones. _

_Y ahora, en ese instante, se estaba enterando de que su hermano mayor estaba en Masyaf por motivos desconocidos para él hasta en esos instantes._

_- ¿Por qué mi hermano vino hasta aquí a buscarme? – preguntó el joven con angustia - ¿Y Catherine? ¿Ella está bien?_

_- Ella está bien- respondió Ezio._

_- Gracias a Dios…_

_- Pero Marcus le exigió que le dijera todo sobre ti – añadió Yusuf -Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, quiénes eran tus amigos, quiénes eran tu familia adoptiva, quién te ayudó a escapar… Todo eso a cambio de su silencio._

_- ¿Y qué ganaría con eso? – inquirió Ibrahim - ¿Chantajear a Alex? _

_- ¿Y qué tiene Ibrahim en esto si la cosa es conmigo? – añadió Alex._

_- Alex – respondió Ezio al ponerle una mano en el hombro -, Ibrahim fue el primero en tenderte la mano cuando escapaste del consulado con ayuda de Magda. La razón por la que mandamos a llamar a Ibrahim junto contigo es justamente por el hecho de que fue una de las personas que te ayudó a salir de Estambul._

_- Pues si lo que él quiere es perjudicar a Ibrahim, tendrá que pasar sobre mí para lograrlo… Porque no estoy dispuesto a tolerar su veneno._

_- Para ser mi hermano pequeño, realmente eres testarudo, ¿lo sabías? – interrumpió una voz._

_Alex se volvió y se llenó de rabia al ver a un hombre de ojos cafés oscuros, cabellos negros bien peinados y ataviado con una vestimenta sencilla acercándose a ellos. _

_Era Marcus, su hermano mayor. _

_Los años no pasaban en vano para el futuro lord Clayton, aunque el alcohol se había encargado de hacerle parecer un hombre de más edad de la que aparentaba. Alex sintió las ganas de sacar su cuchilla y matarle ahí mismo, pero aquello contravendría a una de las principales leyes de la Hermandad, que era el alejar la cuchilla de la carne inocente._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí… bastardo? – inquirió el joven._

_- Haz crecido mucho, hermano – respondió el hombre -. Definitivamente los años en la Toscana y en Masyaf te han hecho bien._

_- No has contestado mi pregunta… Marcus. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- ¿Es este el recibimiento que le das a tu hermano?_

_- Tú no eres mi hermano… Clayton. Soy un extraño para ti al igual que tú lo eres para mí. Siempre ha sido así nuestra vida desde que nacimos. _

_- Hermano…_

_- Lárgate de Masyaf, Marcus. Lárgate de Masyaf y no vuelvas nunca más… Y si pretendes perjudicar a todos los aquí presentes o a mi familia adoptiva, ten por seguro que iré a por ti y te mataré sin remordimiento alguno._

_Luego, dirigiéndose a Ezio, Yusuf e Ibrahim, añadió:_

_- Lo lamento, pero yo… Yo no conozco a este hombre. Con el permiso de ustedes, me retiro._

_Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el joven se retiró._

_Ezio, al ver que Alex se había ido del estudio, se dirigió a un sorprendido Marcus y le dijo:_

_- Ahora comprendo por qué nunca se ha llevado bien con ustedes._

_- De eso ni lo dude, Mentor – añadió Ibrahim, quien le dirigía una mirada de desafío a Marcus._

_- Es mi hermano, le guste o no – se defendió Marcus -. Mi padre lo ha buscado durante todos estos años._

_- ¿Y por qué tu padre no está aquí contigo? – le preguntó Ezio – Si él realmente estuviera buscando a tu hermano, no habría parado de buscar en todos los rincones de la tierra hasta encontrarlo._

_- Lo ha hecho._

_- ¿En serio? ¿Viajó a la Toscana de casualidad? ¿Viajó a América, Asia, Oceanía incluso? ¿Dispuso de su fortuna con tal de localizarle y recuperarlo? Yo no he visto eso de tu familia, Marcus… Al menos yo no. Un hijo es un tesoro muy grande y un hermano lo es más. Si yo hubiera sido tu padre, no hubiera parado de buscarlo hasta encontrarlo._

_Marcus bajó la cabeza._

_Ezio añadió:_

_- Tu padre es un completo imbécil que solo vive para su fortuna. Nunca se ha preocupado por recuperar a tu hermano. Ni siquiera habla de él en presencia de Catherine, negando así toda su existencia._

_Marcus alzó la cabeza, queriendo protestar, pero Ezio alzó la mano y le dijo en tono frío y determinante estas últimas palabras:_

_- Marcus, olvídate de que tienes un hermano menor. Tienes a Geoffrey, tu hermano mediano, para poder amargarle la vida, pero Alex… Alex es más hijo mío y de mi mujer, y por lo tanto es el hermano mayor de mis dos hijos pequeños. _

_Y acercándose un poco más al joven aristócrata, añadió:_

_- Y si te atreves a acercarte a él o a lastimar a mi familia, entonces no será el único que vaya por ti y te dé la muerte._

_El joven Clayton intentó protestar nuevamente, pero Ibrahim se interpuso entre él y el Mentor, y añadió:_

_- Ya oíste, forastero. Es mejor que te vayas, si es dable ahora mismo… Antes de que sea yo el que ponga sus cuchillas sobre ti._

_- No – le desafió Marcus -... No me voy de Masyaf, no hasta hablar seriamente con mi hermano._

_- Tuviste la oportunidad y la desperdiciaste. Ahora lárgate antes de que yo mismo te dé una golpiza…_

_- ¡Ibrahim! – llamó Ezio con voz atronadora._

_Ibrahim se volvió hacia el Mentor. Éste le dijo en tono conciliador:_

_- Retírate, Ibrahim. Yusuf y yo nos encargaremos de él._

_- Sí – respondió Ibrahim mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio hacia Marcus -… Mentor._

_Con una reverencia breve, Ibrahim se retiró del estudio, dejando a Ezio y a Yusuf solos con Marcus._

_Éste se acercó a Ezio y, en tono suplicante, le dijo:_

_- Yo solo quiero hablar con él, messere. Es todo lo que pido._

_- Ibrahim tenía razón al decir que desperdiciaste tu oportunidad, Marcus – interrumpió Yusuf -. Pudiste responderle escuetamente y sin rodeos las razones de tu visita._

_- Pero aún así no me iré de aquí. Sé que él me odia por muchas cosas, pero quiero limar mis asperezas con él. Por favor… Sólo quiero hablar con él._

_Ezio se quedó pensativo._

_Sabía de sobra que Alex nunca había tenido buenas relaciones con sus hermanos de sangre, pero le sorprendió la insistencia de Marcus en querer limpiar el lodo entre ambos; no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Marcus quiera reclamarle por la ruina social de la madre de ambos._

_Se volvió hacia el suplicante aristócrata y le preguntó:_

_- ¿Estás aquí realmente por reconciliación fraterna? ¿O viniste hasta aquí para reclamarle la ruina social de tu madre o algún otro motivo?_

_Marcus estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Ezio le interrumpió añadiendo:_

_- Debes ser cuidadoso con tu respuesta, muchacho, ya que de ella dependerá la disposición de Alex._

_El joven se detuvo a pensar por un momento en su respuesta._

_Ezio observó a Marcus y sonrió para sus adentros; una vez más había comprobado que podría haber cierto interés de por medio, aunque no descartó la posibilidad de que el joven tal vez esté pensando bien si seguir con la empresa o irse inmediatamente de Masyaf._

_El aristócrata miró entonces a los ojos al Asesino y, con firmeza, le explicó:_

_- Messere, usted me puso en un tremendo aprieto al decirme que pensara bien la respuesta a su pregunta. Sé que ustedes saben que soy del bando contrario, un Templario a final de cuentas. Sé que no fui un buen hermano para con él, pero tampoco fui un buen hijo. Nuestra madre nunca se preocupó por nosotros, ni siquiera nos dirigió una palabra de cariño maternal o al menos nos visitara en nuestras habitaciones antes de dormir, y sin embargo Alex era el único los tres que conoció ese calor maternal por otra persona de una clase social distinta a la nuestra. Eso fue lo que más había envidiado de él en todo este tiempo: Su valor, su forma de pensar y su coraje a la hora de estar enfrentando a mi padre por cualquier cosa. Ni yo mismo en mi peor estado etílico había hecho lo que él al desafiar las convenciones sociales y familiares cuando se metía a defender a un niño de la calle, a un anciano o a una madre obrera. Y respecto a reclamarle sobre la ruina social de nuestra madre… Honestamente no tengo nada qué reclamarle puesto que el sentimiento hacia ella es recíproco: Si ella no se preocupaba por nosotros, ¿por qué nosotros habríamos de hacerlo? Cuando él se fue de Estambul, ¿acaso ella lo lloró como madre que era al fin y al cabo? No, ser Auditore. No lo hizo… Y yo soy testigo de ello. Nunca lloró a mi hermano en todo el tiempo en que sucedió el escándalo; jamás se le pasó por la cabeza tomarnos a mí y a mi otro hermano para ir en su busca como familia que éramos… Porque para ella la vida giraba alrededor de las fiestas y del chismorreo con las demás esposas de los pares ingleses._

_Ezio sonrió._

_Aquella persona que había dicho que los ojos suelen ser la ventana del alma tuvo mucha razón._

_Marcus había hablado con el corazón y con la verdad. Se había descubierto ante él y ante Yusuf, demostrándose a sí mismo que él no era más que un muchacho que buscaba el calor de una madre, un muchacho que admiraba con toda su entereza a su pequeño hermano por las cualidades que poseía._

_Posando una mano en el hombro del aristócrata, le dijo:_

_- Veré qué puedo hacer… Aunque no te garantizo nada._

_Marcus, con una sonrisa, exclamó:_

_- Grazie, messere!_

_Dicho esto, se retiró, dejando solos a Yusuf y a Ezio._

* * *

><p><em>Desde la cúpula del castillo, Alex contemplaba el paisaje nocturno de Masyaf; era su lugar favorito para pasar la noche meditando cuando no puede dormir o cuando sentía las ganas de disfrutar el paisaje a solas.<em>

_No obstante, esa noche era distinta a las demás. Lo sentía en el aire y en sí mismo; lo sentía incluso en su interior. _

_Y todo se debía a la odiosa presencia de Marcus, su hermano mayor._

_¿Qué motivos lo habrán traído a Masyaf? Sea cual fuere el motivo, la reconciliación fraterna no era un motivo factible ni mucho menos convincente, no para alguien cuya familia tiene una alianza con los Templarios desde quién sabe cuándo._

_Conocía ese dato gracias a Catherine, quien había logrado infiltrarse con éxito en la organización templaria sin ser detectada gracias a su matrimonio con su padre biológico. Incluso sabía por medio de ella que Marcus y Geoffrey estaban más que empapados en el asunto al igual que su padre, al grado de dejar de lado la relación de sangre que existe entre los tres._

_Lo que le extraña era que Ezio le permitiera la entrada al lugar a sabiendas de sus conexiones con sus mortales enemigos, y esa situación lo obligaba a desconfiar por completo de él._

_- ¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente, Marcus? Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra contigo…_

_- Yo también me he hecho esa misma pregunta – le interrumpió una voz conocida._

_Alex se volvió hacia su interlocutor y, tras el saludo de rigor, le preguntó:_

_- Si te has hecho la misma pregunta, ¿por qué le permitiste la entrada a Masyaf, padre? _

_Ezio, quien se hallaba a pocos metros del joven, le respondió:_

_- A veces es mejor dejar fluir las cosas. Tanta desconfianza nos podría conducir a un estado de caos._

_- Aún así no confío en sus intenciones. Él es un Templario…_

_- Y tú un Asesino. Las dos caras de la moneda. Dos hermanos confrontados por Credos distintos._

_- Querrás decir tres. Geoffrey es un Templario también._

_- Lo sé, pero aún así tú y Marcus representan las dos caras de la moneda… Aunque no por mucho tiempo._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Ezio, sonriente, posó una mano en el hombro del adolescente y le respondió:_

_- Tu hermano realmente busca una reconciliación fraterna contigo, Alex. Está arriesgando su cabeza al venir aquí y al intentar entrar en contacto contigo._

_- Más bien creo que está fingiendo muy bien el papel de hermano conciliador. _

_- Eres duro con él._

_- No tengo otra opción, padre. Tal vez él esté en una misión encubierta tratando de recabar información sobre nosotros, especialmente sobre ti y Sofía y los chicos. No creo que haya amenazado a Catherine con decirle a medio mundo que ella es una de los nuestros tan a la ligera._

_- Tal vez… Pero lo dudo mucho._

_Alex miró a su padre adoptivo muy dubitativo mientras éste añadía:_

_- Olvidas que un Templario antepone cualquier interés de su organización por encima de la familia y los amigos, ya que a la familia y al amigo los considera como meros peones en un juego de ajedrez. Tu hermano, en cambio, te antepuso por encima de los intereses de los templarios, incluso por encima de los intereses de tu padre y de tu otro hermano. Ellos te olvidaron por completo; él te recuerda por la forma en que retabas su autoridad y te admira por tu forma de ver las cosas. Tal vez lo haga porque sabe que teniendo a un hermano dentro de la Hermandad podría garantizarle muchas cosas que en los Templarios jamás encontrará._

_- ¿Cosas como cuales?_

_Ezio sonrió y le respondió:_

_- Familia, Alex. Familia… Honor… Respeto… Lucha por un bien común. Él vio en ti lo que no en el resto de la familia. Piénsalo…_

_Dicho esto, Ezio se retiró, dejando a Alex en un mar de reflexiones al respecto._

* * *

><p><em>Marcus observaba la Luna desde el techo de la humilde choza en donde se hospedaba a las afueras del fuerte. Con un cigarrillo en la mano, se puso a reflexionar sobre su actual situación.<em>

_Era bien sabido por todos que él era un Templario, aunque de menor importancia y de rango; más bien era un Templario por afinidad familiar más que por afiliación ideológica. Con toda la sinceridad en sí mismo, el joven nunca había compartido su ideología ni mucho menos sus métodos para traer unas supuestas paz y armonía al mundo, por no decir la imposición de oscuros intereses de unos pocos por encima del bien común._

_En resumidas cuentas, no simpatizaba en nada con ellos, ni siquiera cuando el afiliarse a ellos fuera sinónimo de poder y dinero._

_En cambio simpatizaba en secreto con los Asesinos por muchas razones, siendo la defensa de la libertad del hombre la causa principal de su admiración, aunque lamentablemente se tenga que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos para hacerlo. De hecho, admiraba mucho cómo su Credo definía exactamente la realidad; la religión, el poder y el dinero no importaba si estabas consciente de que eres un arquitecto de tu destino en medio de una sociedad frágil._

_Un pensamiento así era el que el mundo necesitaba para poder tratar de reparar el daño y el caos infringido el uno al otro por generaciones y generaciones, y estaba orgulloso de que existiera un grupo de valientes capaces de enfrentar a los poderosos en nombre de ese Credo._

_Orgullo que aumentó al enterarse de que su hermano pequeño sea uno de ellos._

_- Alex…_

_Su hermano pequeño había causado muchos problemas a su padre por el simple hecho de ser y pensar diferente a las clases dominantes. Su personalidad era indomable y lo continúa siendo tras siete años de haber desaparecido; por Catherine había tenido conocimiento de que Magda le había iniciado en ese mundo a la par de que había sido aquella anciana la que lo había ayudado a escapar de la jaula de oro a la que le llamaba hogar sin dejar rastro durante todo ese tiempo._

_Se maravilló de que durante ese lapso había estado viviendo bajo el cobijo del legendario Ezio Auditore da Firenze, el Mentor de los Asesinos, como hijo adoptivo. Incluso se maravilló que el chico aún continúe poseyendo habilidades de parkour sorprendentes; ha de ser bello correr en los tejados con la sensación de la libertad en el viento._

_Una sensación que él mismo quisiera gozar de ser posible, una sensación que ni su padre ni su hermano comprenderían y sí suprimirían._

_Aquél par de estúpidos nunca se les pasó por la cabeza buscar a su hermano pequeño; ni siquiera su propia madre se había preguntado alguna vez dónde podría estar, si estaría bien o estaría en algún orfanatorio. Él, en cambio, todo ese tiempo y a escondidas, salía a las calles de Estambul a buscarlo, preguntando entre aquellos que le conocían si lo habían visto._

_Su búsqueda dio frutos mucho tiempo después, cuando sorprendió a su madrastra intercambiar información con un miembro del gremio de los Ladrones. Bajo la premisa de no revelar nada a su padre, Catherine le confió su ubicación, aunque días después le pidió su ayuda para fingir su muerte en el desierto de Libia._

_Planearlo fue muy complicado, ya que tenía que sacrificar vidas humanas… Perdón, a algunos que otros templarios._

_Con la ayuda de un jeque que tenía una profunda amistad con Ezio, dio muerte a sus acompañantes y se hirió a sí mismo para poder quitarse las ropas de explorador para luego ponérselas a uno de los cadáveres y observar cómo los zopilotes se lo comían._

_Ahora estaba ahí, en Masyaf, arriesgando su cabeza con tal de verle…_

_- Jamás pensé que pudieras subirte al techo, hermano – le dijo de pronto una voz._

_Sonriente, Marcus le replicó:_

_- ¿Acaso pensaste que yo nunca me subiría en un techo a contemplar una Luna tan bella en una noche tan singular, hermano?_

_Alex se sentó junto a él y, contemplando la Luna, le dijo:_

_- Ezio me dijo que querías hablar conmigo._

_- Lo dices como si no me creyeras._

_- Pues honestamente no te lo creía hasta que me dijo que buscas realmente una reconciliación fraterna conmigo, Marcus._

_Mirándole repentinamente a los ojos, le inquirió:_

_- ¿Por qué, Marcus? ¿Por qué ahora? _

_Suspirando, Marcus le respondió:_

_- Porque eres mi hermano pequeño… Y porque yo era el único que realmente se preocupaba por saber de ti._

_- ¿Eso y?_

_- Y nada más, hermano. _

_Alex lo miró con suspicacia mientras que Marcus, sonriente, añadió:_

_- Eres desconfiado, hermano. Haces bien en hacerlo, si quieres saber mi opinión._

_- ¡Je! Lo dices como si supieras que estás haciendo._

_- Te lo digo porque sólo así podrás discernir entre un aliado y un enemigo…_

_- O a un traidor, siendo esta situación tu caso._

_Marcus rió._

_Realmente su hermano pequeño era un excelente observador, como le había advertido Catherine. Un excelente observador cuya confianza era complicada de ganar con razones de sobra y un hábil combatiente en todos los sentidos de la palabra. _

_Alex, por su parte, lo observaba con curiosidad, como si confirmara las palabras de Ezio respecto a su visita. Si bien todos los que conocían a Marcus sabían que él era frío, calculador y convenenciero que velaba más por sus intereses que por los de su familia, había un aspecto que rara vez mostraba ante los ojos privilegiados de desconocidos: Su lado humano, su lado de hombre de lucha incansable y de alta fidelidad hacia alguien en particular._

_La única vez que había visto ese aspecto fue cuando él tenía 8 años, en un momento en que Geoffrey le empujó hacia las orillas del lago cercano a la residencia veraniega de la familia en Balmoral, Escocia, tras una discusión sobre la muerte de Sparky, el pequeño Schnauzer favorito de Alex y el cual había muerto ahogado en ese mismo lugar a manos del mediano de los Clayton._

_Alex en ese entonces no sabía nadar. _

_El miedo lo dominaba a pasos agigantados y sentía que la muerte estaba cerca de él; de repente sintió cómo se hundía hacia el fondo del lago, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia. No obstante, sintió cómo alguien lo tomó de la cintura y lo llevó a la superficie, sacándolo del agua y recostándolo en la orilla._

_El niño había abierto los ojos, sólo para descubrir que la persona que le había salvado la vida era nada más y nada menos que Marcus, de ese entonces 14 años de edad, quien lo arrullaba entre sus brazos para calmarle._

_Sólo esa vez había visto a Marcus como alguien sensible y dispuesto a dar su vida por los demás, ya que al día siguiente todo había vuelto a la triste normalidad. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquel hermano mayor salvándole la vida permaneció en su mente hasta ese momento, cuando ambos observaban la Luna llena desde el techo de la humilde choza de las inmediaciones de Masyaf. _

_Hasta el momento en que el joven cayó en la cuenta de que su hermano había traicionado a los Templarios en pos de él, de su hermano menor, del joven Asesino con quien compartía su convicción y fe en el Credo. En pos del hermano que amaba y admiraba por poseer ese espíritu de lucha por la libertad del hombre._

_Dos hermanos que estaban en lados diferentes de la moneda se habían convertido en un mismo lado de esa moneda._

_Dos hermanos… Dos Asesinos._

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&%&_**

- Alex – le llamó una voz conocida.

Tintin se volvió y, con una sonrisa, le saludó:

- Marcus.

El aludido, quien estaba vestido con un traje de aristócrata y llevaba encima una capucha roja, se paró junto a él y contempló la vista de Targoviste con seriedad.

Seis años habían pasado desde que ambos se encontraron en Masyaf, una de las principales bases de los Asesinos; si bien aquella época en esa parte de Siria había sido la más feliz de su vida, el hecho de que su supuesta muerte podría levantar sospechas en las filas templarias le obligaron a ausentarse de Siria, aunque claro, ya convertido en un agente foráneo infiltrado de la Hermandad.

Un Asesino fusilero para ser exactos.

- Parece que rejuveneciste un poco, hermano – comentó Tintin mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor -. Te dije que dejar el vino te haría bien.

- Lo sé y te agradezco el consejo, hermano, aunque creo que el viejo Haddock no querrá hacer lo mismo.

Ambos hermanos rieron; no obstante, Tintin, con seriedad, le inquirió:

- ¿Qué noticias tienes de Rastapopoulos, Marcus?

- Nada buenas, Alex. No viene solo.

- Eso lo sé, hermano…

- Viene con Geoffrey… Y con nuestros padres de sangre.

Tintin se sorprendió mientras que el pelinegro barbudo añadió:

- Nuestra madre de sangre es la amante de Rastapopoulos, hermano. Ella estuvo en los brazos de ese infeliz todo el tiempo… Y curiosamente ella es una de las personas más influyentes de la comunidad templaria.

- Dios… No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

- Lo peor del todo es que ella le tiene mala voluntad a nuestra madre adoptiva debido a que Ezio le mató a uno de los hijos que tuvo con Rastapopoulos.

- No me extraña que Ezio lo haya hecho. Mircea era un verdadero hijo de puta.

- ¡Je! Y nuestro medio hermano para desgracia nuestra.

- Los hijos de Rastapopoulos no son nuestros hermanos de sangre, Marcus.

- ¿Y qué harás entonces, hermano? Rastapopoulos viene con un ejército entero de 150 hombres, de los cuales la mitad rodean las murallas de Targoviste desde afuera y la otra mitad escolta a esos bastardos.

- Esos infelices ni me van ni me vienen. Me interesa salvar a nuestra madre… E intentar eliminar a Rastapopoulos de una vez por todas.

Dicho eso, Tintin y Marcus se volvieron hacia el paisaje de Targoviste… Con el conocimiento de que pronto se librará una lucha encarnizada entre ambas Hermandades.

_Aguanta, madre_, pensó el joven de cabellos castaños rojizos. _Aguanta que venimos en tu ayuda._


	6. Presente II

**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
><strong>

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo de este crossover que lo tengo medio abandonado. Ya mero llega el final de esta historia (serás los dos o tres últimos capítulos que suba), así que disfruten de esta nueva entrega._**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d. Tintin pertenece a su creador Hergé._**

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENTE II:<strong>

**LA TEMPLARIA Y LA ASESINA.**

En una celda del antiguo castillo de Targoviste, Sara Clayton Rastapopoulos miraba con desprecio a Sofía Sartor, la viuda del Ezio Auditore Da Firenze; ésta la miraba desafiante, muy dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos en la primera oportunidad de que Sara se acercara para agredirle.

La razón de aquella tensión no estaba de más: Para Sara, Sofía era la mujer del asesino de Mircea, uno de sus hijos favoritos a quien ha llorado más que a nadie en el mundo, y la madre del nuevo líder de la Hermandad, cuyo nombre era completamente desconocido para los Templarios, especialmente para Rastapopoulos, su amante.

No obstante, Sofía la miraba desafiante por una razón distinta, aunque no por eso no bajaba la guardia y la compadecía por su tremenda incapacidad de sentir un verdadero amor maternal y no un amor incestuoso como el que tenía con Mircea.

La miraba desafiante porque sabía muy en su interior que aquella mujer era la madre natural de Alex, su hijo adoptivo. Podría decirse que, a pesar de ser madre, no sentía ni el menor cariño hacia los hijos que tuvo de su primer matrimonio con James Clayton; por lo tanto, el hecho de que se encontrara con que Alex, su hijo menor, era el nuevo líder de la Hermandad, tal vez no le produciría ni el menor de los remordimientos ni el mayor de los rencores.

Incluso no le causaría esa clase de reacciones si se enterara también de que Marcus era un Asesino en calidad de agente infiltrado. Simplemente le produciría el placer de ver morir a su propia sangre a manos de los hombres de su amante, tal y como la mujer sádica y cruel que era.

- Sofía Sartor – le dijo la mujer.

- Sara Rastapopoulos – le saludó la pelirroja.

- Pensaba encontrarme con una típica viuda que aún llora la muerte de su esposo y una angustiada madre preocupada por el futuro de sus hijos… Especialmente de aquél que es el nuevo líder de los Asesinos. Veo que me he equivocado al respecto.

- Oh… Es una lástima haberte decepcionado, Sara… Pero comprendo el dolor que es el perder a alguien que amas.

Sara sintió rabia al escuchar las últimas palabras y estuvo a punto de agredir a Sofía, pero una voz exclamó:

- ¡Basta ya!

La mujer se forzó a detenerse y, volviéndose hacia su amante, le recriminó:

- ¡Esta maldita mujer me ha ofendido, Niklas! ¡Ha insultado la memoria de nuestro hijo!

Rastapopoulos, el líder de los Templarios, se echó a reír de puro gusto y le replicó:

- La señora Sartor no te ha ofendido, mujer. Ni siquiera ha insultado la memoria de Mircea… Simplemente ofreció sus condolencias.

Sara rechinó los dientes y salió intempestivamente de la celda seguida de sus damas de compañía. Rastapopoulos, por su parte, se acercó a Sofía, quien le sostenía la mirada con firmeza y, dándole la reverencia, le dijo:

- Lamento el tremendo espectáculo que dio mi mujer, signora Auditore. Está dolida aún por la pérdida de Mircea.

- Eso es lo que veo… Señor Rastapopoulos. Y comprendo bien su dolor.

- Sí… Lo sé. Para alguien que ha amado a un venerable adversario como su señor marido, que en paz descanse, es muy natural sentirse así… Pero para alguien tan estúpida como Sara, ese dolor no es más que una pizca de lo que realmente siente al respecto.

Sofía examinó a Rastapopoulos en base a sus últimas palabras.

La que fuera la librera de Estambul no se había equivocado al percibir en el líder templario una enorme frialdad respecto a la muerte de su hijo mayor. Dicha frialdad parecía indicarle que el hombre conocía el secreto mejor guardado de su amante.

- Usted sabía que Mircea y Sara mantenían una relación incestuosa – se aventuró a decir la viuda de Ezio.

Rastapopoulos, con una sonrisa, comentó:

- Veo que no se le escapa una, señora Auditore.

- Sólo hice una suposición, señor Rastapopoulos.

- Pero aún así debo reconocer que usted es astuta al igual que su fallecido esposo…

El que fuera el conde de Gorgonzola intentó tocar una mejilla de Sofía, pero ésta apartó inmediatamente su rostro. El hombre, sin sorprenderse de aquél acto de desprecio, le dijo:

- Usted es toda una señora, Sofía. El despreciar mi contacto demuestra que usted es la digna viuda de un rival sumamente formidable como Ezio… Y una digna madre del nuevo Mentor, según mis fuentes. Es una lástima que usted no quiera decirme el nombre de su hijo mayor…

- Creo que eso no será necesario una vez que le conozca, Rastapopoulos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el líder templario se retiró de la celda, no sin antes dar las siguientes instrucciones:

- Vigílenla. Esta mujer es algo más de lo que aparenta ser… Y no la lastimen. La quiero entera para cuando localicemos el Orbe. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, señor – respondieron los guardias.

Satisfecho, Rastapopoulos se retiró del lugar mientras que Sofía, con la cabeza en alto, se sentaba en el banquillo con una opresión en su corazón.

_Hijo mío… No tardes_, rogó con el pensamiento la mujer.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Sara estaba sentada junto a la ventana de sus habitaciones. Con el pensamiento enfocado en vengar la muerte de su hijo-amante Mircea, intentaba pensar en cómo convencer a Rastapopoulos para que matara a Sofía.

Aquella mujer de cabellos rojos era sumamente orgullosa y había sabido cómo sostenerle la mirada sin miedo a la muerte; cualquier individuo que hiciera eso en su lugar pagaría caramente las consecuencias, pero eso, al parecer, no le importaba en absoluto a la viuda de Ezio Auditore. De hecho, no comprendía cómo era posible que Niklas se había puesto de parte de ella cuando debió haber permitido que le diera al menos una bofetada.

Era comprensible que tal vez el nuevo líder de los Asesinos quisiera ver a Sofía sana y salva, y por eso su amante no le dejó lastimarla. No obstante, no podía evitar pensar en que Rastapopoulos tal vez había puesto sus ojos en Sofía… Y eso constituiría una amenaza para su posición dentro de la Orden Templaria.

Rogó que no sea lo que estuviera pensando, pero de ser así… Ordenaría entonces a sus más fieles sirvientes que la asesinaran cuando sea el momento.

- Veo que estás celosa de nuestra invitada… Madre.

La mujer se volvió y, con rabia, replicó:

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, Marcus!

El heredero de los Clayton, con sarcasmo, le inquirió:

- ¿Ni siquiera en privado?

Y se rió de burla al ver la mirada de odio que le dedicaba su propia madre natural, quien exclamaba con lágrimas en los ojos:

- ¡Eres insufrible! ¡Tan insufrible como tu padre!

- Oh… Gracias por la comparación, madre. Me halaga que me compares con mi padre.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿Yo? Bueno… Decirte un hola y adiós. Solo vine a eso… Y a decirte cuánto lamento mucho la pérdida de mi medio hermano… Perdón, de tu querido Mircea, a quien lloraste más que a mi hermano pequeño cuando desapareció.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Su hijo pequeño… La causa de su ruina social dentro de la alta sociedad y del profundo odio que le profesaba su hijo mayor y su familia política.

¿Cómo olvidar ese día? ¿Cómo olvidar el hecho de que el niño se había ido de aquella jaula de oro sin dejar nada de pistas sobre su paradero? ¿Cómo olvidar a aquél hijo que retaba su autoridad y la de su ex marido de manera formidable y sin miedo a las consecuencias?

¡Ah, terrible conciencia! La conciencia le remuerde, le marchita, le devora.

Aquél niño que era una moneda de transacción más a cambio de los lujos que poseía con los Clayton se había convertido en su maldición, en su dolor mortal, en la daga que punzaba su corazón.

Era la muestra de su incapacidad y de su nulo instinto maternal.

- ¡LARGO! – rugió de rabia - ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡LARGO!

Marcus no pudo evitar sonreír ante el efecto que había causado en Sara.

No podía verla sin hacerla sufrir, sin recordarle cada instante a Alex; era la forma de hacerle pagar por los años de orfandad voluntaria que había soportado desde siempre y de su desinterés descomunal en su bienestar y el de sus hermanos, especialmente de Alex.

Con una reverencia, se retiró de las habitaciones, no sin antes decirle:

- Por cierto… Niklas me envió a decirte que si intentas atentar contra la vida de nuestra invitada, que responderás con tu vida seas o no la responsable directa. No quiere… ¡Je! ¡No quiere pensar en lo que el nuevo Mentor de los Asesinos le haría a Vlad y a Derek!

Inmediatamente abandonó la estancia… Dejando a Sara caer en la más terrible de las agonías.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Sofía bebía su sopa en grandes sorbos ante la mirada de Marcus, su hijo adoptivo. Éste se había encargado de aniquilar a los guardias que vigilaban la celda e introducir a dos Asesinos para ocupar su lugar mientras que otros tres vigilaban que nadie estuviera cerca.

Agradecida, abrazó a su segundo hijo adoptivo y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué sabes de tu hermano?

- Está en camino hasta acá, madre – le respondió el varón con una sonrisa -. Y no viene solo.

- Debe tener mucho cuidado, Marcus. Rastapopoulos podría saber que vendrá de un momento a otro.

- Lo sé… Pero sabes bien lo necio que es mi hermano al respecto.

Sofía rió quedamente mientras le entregaba el plato a su hijo mayor, quien lo guardó en una vieja bolsa. Luego, tras unos segundos de silencio, Marcus le comentó:

- Me enteré que esa mujer estuvo a punto de agredirte.

- Hijo mío…

- No quiero que te pase algo, madre. No quiero que Sara intente lastimarte sólo porque Rastaopoulos puso sus asquerosos ojos en ti. De hecho, mandé decir a mi hermano de tu confrontación con ellos.

- No te preocupes por mí, Marcus. Puedo manejar mi tensión con Sara.

- Pero aún así no quiero que esa mujerzuela te lastime. Podrá ser mi madre natural, pero para mí y para Alex tú eres nuestra verdadera madre. La única que se hizo cargo de él siendo un niño y la única que me aceptó como soy.

Sofía puso una mano en la mejilla de su hijo adoptivo y, con una sonrisa, le dijo:

- Tú y Alex han hecho que mi vida y la de Ezio fuera mucho más feliz… Y ahora no habría nada más feliz que volver a verles a ustedes cuatro juntos.

Marcus tomó la mano de su madre y, con ternura, le dio un beso en señal de respeto.

- No te fallaremos, madre – aseveró el mayor de los Auditore mientras se incorporaba para irse -. Le hemos prometido a padre que cuidaríamos a ti, a Marcello y a Flavia antes de que falleciera… Y lo vamos a cumplir cabalmente.


	7. Presente III

**_Hola! Aquí les caigo de nuevo, esta vez con el penúltimo capítulo de este crossover un tanto raro y extraño para los fans de Tintin y de Assassin's Creed. :D._  
><strong>

**_Ojalá lo disfruten!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Recomiendo que escuchen la melodía "Assassin's Creed Theme" de Jesper Kyd, cuyo link de Youtube pongo aquí:_**

**_watch? v=j -yObzfTpIc_**

**_Para poder "sentir" el momento. XD_**

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENTE III:<strong>

**MUERTE DE RASTAPOPOULOS.**

Niklas Robertos Rastapopoulos y otros altos mandos de los Templarios estaban reunidos en la torre sur de Targoviste; la razón de su reunión se debía a que Marcus Clayton, el hijo de lord James Clayton, había informado de que el Mentor de los Asesinos, cuyo nombre hasta ahora desconocía, estaba en Bucarest, Rumania, posiblemente buscando justamente a la viuda de Ezio, Sofía.

Si bien algunos sugerían enviar a algunos matones a que acabaran con él, Rastapopoulos no pudo evitar que en su mente empezara a surgir una duda respecto a la información que Clayton le había dado. Algo le decía que Clayton o no le dieron toda la información o desconocía por entero que tal vez el mensaje sea del todo falso.

Marcus, por su parte, sabía que Rastapopoulos dudaba de la información; lo pudo notar discretamente en el rostro, pero aquello no le preocupó mucho, ya que esa era la reacción que justamente esperaban tanto él como Tintin. De todos modos, formaba parte del plan crear un poco de confusión en él y mantenerle ocupado en lo que liberaban a Sofía.

Si todo salía o no como planearon, entonces Sofía, por voluntad del joven Mentor, se iría a Estambul con sus hijos pequeños a permanecer bajo el cobijo de los Asesinos Turcos, mientras que Tintin se enfrentaría a Rastapopoulos aunque sea por penúltima vez o última vez. Lo último preocupaba enormemente a Marcus, ya que, a pesar de que su hermano ya hasta había contemplado a Nikolai Lupu, líder de los Asesinos de Ucrania, como su sucesor por si acaso, no quería que él acortara abruptamente su vida.

Por Dios, el muchacho tenía 23 años, una edad en donde se supone que ya debería de estar casado y con familia; no obstante, él mismo sabía que una de las razones por las que su hermano menor no había contraído matrimonio hasta ese momento era porque no quería involucrar a la mujer que amara en una lucha que no era suya y que pagara con su vida a pesar de todo.

- ¿Señor? – inquirió - ¿Sucede algo?

- Sí – respondió Rastapopoulos muy dubitativo -… No estoy muy seguro de la información que me has dicho, Marcus.

- Bueno… Es la información que me dio el contacto que tengo en Bucarest. Además, estoy seguro de que no me está mintiendo, porque de hacerlo ya estaría muerto horas atrás.

- De todos modos no podemos fiarnos de esa clase de información, Marcus. Puede ser una tre-

- ¡Señor! – exclamó un guardia, quien entró intempestivamente a la sala - ¡Señor!

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió el líder templario - ¡He dicho claramente que no quiero interrupciones mientras esté en una reunión!

- L-lo siento señor – replicó el guardia mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire-, pero… Pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- ¡Ella ha escapado!

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Los demás templarios empezaban a murmurar con preocupación; Sara, quien estaba al lado de su amante, le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo ha escapado?

- N-no lo sabemos, señora.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Rastapopoulos mientras se acercaba al temeroso guardia - ¿Qué has dicho?

- N-no sabemos c-cómo logró escapar, señor. L-le juro que n-ni nosotros sabemos c-cómo pudo escapar.

- ¡¿Y se puede saber dónde diablos estaban metidos todos ustedes cuando sucedió eso?!

- Estábamos persiguiendo a un intruso, señor.

- ¡¿Un intruso?!

- S-sí… De hecho, aquí está.

Dicho eso, el guarda hizo señas a sus compañeros para que trajeran al prisionero, un hombre vestido todo de negro, desde la caperuza hasta las botas. Éste mantenía la cabeza baja, tal vez en señal de no querer mostrar su rostro o simplemente estaba desairando de forma abierta al jefe de los Templarios, quien exclamó:

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí, señores! ¡Un Asesino!

Rastapopoulos se acercó sigilosamente al hombre, quien continuaba con su postura y, con una sonrisa malévola, añadió:

- Y veo que no es uno cualquiera… ¿No es así… Mentor?

El prisionero no dijo nada.

Simplemente levantó un la vista, revelando una mirada pulcra, llena de desafío y sin temor a nada ni a nadie; el templario, examinando un poco al encapuchado, dijo:

- Tu rostro… No se parece en nada al del Mentor anterior… Y eso que decían que su sucesor era su hijo mayor… En fin, es una lástima que no haya sido un hijo de Auditore. Pudimos… Haber tenido una interesante conversación.

Dicho esto, el jefe de los Templarios le dio la espalda e iba a hacer una seña para que se lo llevaran, pero el Asesino simplemente sonrió y le replicó:

- Eso es porque fui adoptado… Rastapopoulos.

El aludido se detuvo bruscamente y, volviéndose hacia antes silencioso interlocutor, exclamó muy sorprendido:

- ¡Esa voz…!

Antes de que el hombre del monóculo terminara de hablar, el Asesino se quitó la capucha… Y Rastapopoulos palideció repentinamente al ver quién era el nuevo Mentor de los Asesinos.

- ¡T-tú! – exclamó al borde de un ataque nervioso.

El joven de cabellos castaños cobrizos, con seriedad, replicó:

- Veo que no esperabas verme aquí… Niklas.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Geoffrey, quien también se había quedado sorprendido ante aquella revelación.

- ¿El reportero más famoso del mundo – añadió Marcus -… El nuevo Mentor? ¡Eso sí que no me lo creo!

Tintin, con una sonrisa, añadió:

- Ezio me adoptó como hijo suyo hace 11 años y me entrenó bajo su tutela… Justamente en el momento en que huí de mi hogar en Estambul siendo un crío de 12 años.

Sara empezó a temblar del asombro ante la sola mención de Estambul mientras que Geoffrey, Marcus y James se quedaban pasmados ante aquellas palabras. El mayor de los Clayton se acercó un poco hacia el joven Mentor y le miró por un buen rato, como si quisiera confirmar algo en aquél hombre de apariencia enclenque.

- ¿Alex? – inquirió el "asombrado" pelinegro.

- ¿Sorprendido… hermano?

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes, ni siquiera Rastapopoulos, quien se volvió hacia una Sara completamente lagrimosa y horrorizada ante la desagradable sorpresa que se estaba llevando. Nadie podía creer que frente a ellos estaba el hijo menor de los Clayton, quien había desaparecido una década y un año atrás; ni siquiera se habían imaginado que aquél joven fuera el reportero más famoso de la década y mucho menos que éste sea un Asesino.

Ni siquiera esperaban que él fuera el Mentor.

Rastapopoulos, apartando a Marcus, lo confrontó diciendo:

- Jamás pensé que todo este tiempo haya tenido como archienemigo al hijo adoptivo de Ezio Auditore… Je, el hombre te ha criado muy bien para ser lo que eres: Una rata entrometida.

- Al menos me enorgullezco de serlo, ya que lo prefiero a ser el discípulo de un genocida, maldito bastardo.

El conde de Gorgonzola le dio una bofetada fuerte y exclamó:

- ¡Morirás por tu osadía, Asesino!... Pero no sin antes decirme una sola cosa…

- Si te refieres al famoso Orbe de Altair, te aviso que aquí no lo vas a encontrar… Por lo tanto, tu viaje ha sido en vano.

- ¡Mientes!

- No miento cuando se trata de algo tan delicado como ese, Rastapopoulos… Y creo que tendrás que matarme, ya -que no te diré en donde estás… Ni siquiera en tus jodidos sueños.

El griego, lleno de ira, ordenó a uno de sus hombres:

- ¡TRAEDME UNA SOGA! ¡HOY TENDREMOS A UN ASESINO COLGANDO DESDE LO ALTO DEL CASTILLO DE DRAKULYA!

Tintin no dijo nada, ni siquiera tembló al escuchar la última frase de su mortal archienemigo.

Solo permaneció ahí, observando, mirando fijamente a los ojos a cada miembro de la comitiva templaria, principalmente a su familia natural, la cual observaba muy impasible lo que sucedía sin tener tan siquiera un poco de corazón para interceder ante Rastapopoulos e implorar por su vida… Bueno, eso era lo que estuvo a punto de hacer Marcus, quien por dentro estaba más muerto de miedo que nunca, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que le había pedido encarecidamente que dejara que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Marcus había pensado en que Tintin entraría por esa puerta matando a medio mundo directamente al grano, no el hecho de "dejarse capturar" por los "guardias", por no decir el hecho de fingir una captura con ayuda de unos reclutas, quienes mostraban temor y preocupación por la vida de su líder.

Se prometió a si mismo que, muy a pesar de que Tintin le haya obligado a jurar por sus lazos de sangre que jamás buscaría venganza en contra de los templarios por si el plan fallara, buscará venganza en su nombre asesinando a toda la familia de Rastapopoulos, especialmente a los hijos que tuvo el infeliz con su madre natural.

Ésta, por su parte, maldijo a Magda y a Sofía para sus adentros; a Magda porque sabía que aquella anciana había sido la culpable de que su hijo menor retara su autoridad y la de su ex esposo cuando era apenas un niño, y a Sofía por haberle humillado categóricamente con la crianza de su hijo menor, probándole una vez más que ella, la poderosa Sara Greystoke-Rastapopoulos, no era más que una inútil y una buena para nada a la cual había que tenerle lástima y pena ajena.

Rastapopoulos ordenó que le acercaran al joven Mentor y, mirándolo con desdén, le dijo:

- Es una pena que mueras así, Tintin…

Con un chasquido, los hombres guiaron a Tintin hacia la orilla del ventanal en donde, siglos antes, Vlad Tepes se ponía a contemplar el paisaje sobre el que gobernaba, mientras añadía:

- Un enemigo tan formidable como tú pudo haberse convertido en un gran aliado.

Tintin no dijo nada.

Rastapopoulos ordenó entonces a Marcus:

- Eres su hermano mayor, según tengo entendido.

- Por desgracia – dijo su hermano.

El templario, sonriente, le extendió la soga y le dijo:

- Entonces te cedo el honor de poder cobrarte la muerte de Mircea.

- ¡No! – exclamó Sara.

Marcus y Rastapopoulos se volvieron hacia la mujer, quien le recriminó al segundo con lágrimas en los ojos:

- ¡¿Es que has perdido el juicio, Niklas?! ¡¿Acaso vas a cederle a ese infeliz un derecho que me corresponde a mí?!

Rastapopoulos rió a carcajadas ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer y ante la impasividad de Marcus, y le replicó:

- ¿Darte a ti el derecho de vengar a Mircea? ¿Desde cuándo tienes tú el derecho de cobrar venganza por la muerte de nuestro hijo…? Perdón… De tu amante.

Los labios de la mujer temblaron de la rabia ante la burla del griego, quien añadió:

- Hace mucho que sabía de tus aventuras incestuosas con Mircea, querida. Y es una pena tener que negarte ese derecho que, ultimadamente, no te pertenece ni en lo más mínimo… Ya que Mircea ya estaba al borde de la muerte cuando Ezio le remató.

- ¡Maldito!

El malvado hombre se volvió a reír mientras le entregaba a Marcus la cuerda y le decía:

- Adelante, Clayton. Ve… Mata al traidor de tu familia.

_Si pudiera, te mataría a ti, maldito infeliz, _pensó Marcus mientras se acercaba a su hermano por detrás y le ponía la soga alrededor de su cuello.

Tintin miró a su hermano, quien disimulada le mostraba una parte de la soga, en donde simuladamente yacía enterrado un filoso pedazo de cristal, y asintió la cabeza mientras que Rastapopoulos se acercaba a ellos y decía con una sonrisa triunfal:

- Hasta la vista, Asesino.

El aludido simplemente sonrió con serenidad y le dijo:

- Vittoria Agli Assassini… bastardo.

Y antes de que el líder templario pudiera decir algo, hubo una explosión en medio del salón, saliendo todos los que estaban allá volando y estrellándose contra la pared mientras que Tintin despistó a Rastapopoulos con su capa y le enrolló la soga con la ayuda de Marcus, quien le dio un puñetazo en el ojo que sostenía el monóculo.

Juntos, los dos hermanos hicieron un Salto de Fe con Rastapopoulos como su sostén. Éste sentía cómo un cristal le cortaba el cuello al apretar más y más la soga mientras que Geoffrey y otro templario se acercaban a él a ayudarle sin éxito, ya que el que fuera el conde de Gorgonzola muere instantáneamente.

- ¡Maldito! – exclamó el mediano de los Clayton entre dientes al ver desde la orilla del ventanal cómo Marcus sacaba de sus muñecas una cuchilla y cortaba la soga.

Ambos hombres aterrizaron en el suelo de pie y se incorporaron para mirar hacia arriba rápidamente. Después, ambos salieron corriendo del terreno con la mirada de Geoffrey observándoles desaparecer de entre los árboles del bosque.


	8. Epílogo

**_Muy bien... Normalmente no subo muy seguido dos capítulos de un mismo fic, pero aquí me tienen: Subiendo el de este crossover que tal vez haya sido muy de su agrado :-), jejejeje, y por lo cual les agradezco que lo hayan hecho._  
><strong>

**_El epílogo es corto, pero creo que está bastante resumido, o al menos pienso yo._**

**_En fin, un abrazo y un beso a todos ustedes!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: ¿Reclamaciones? ¿Tomatazos?... Bueno... Díganlo todo en el review XD._**

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO:<strong>

**UN NUEVO INICIO.**

El Sol empezó a salir por el horizonte del distrito de la Capadocia, Estambul.

Desde la cúpula de la mezquita de Santa Sofía, cierro los ojos mientras que aspiro el aire proveniente del mar y, al abrirlos, escucho una voz sumamente conocida diciéndome:

- Años sin pisar tierra turca, ¿no es así, hermano?

Me vuelvo hacia mi interlocutor con una sonrisa y le respondo:

- Más que años, diría que fue casi una eternidad.

Marcus emitió una carcajada y me replicó:

- No has cambiado mucho, hermanito.

- Y tú tampoco.

- ¡Je!

- ¿Y madre?

- Está en la librería con Flavia, Marcello y el viejo Haddock. El pobre tipo está echando pestes contra los turcos.

- No me sorprende.

Ambos nos reímos, para luego permanecer en silencio por un rato; no obstante, Marcus rompió ese silencio con estas palabras:

- Padre no se ha equivocado al elegirte como sucesor.

Me lo quedé viendo un poco sorprendido y le dije:

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno… Muchos dicen que las misiones recientes en las que has participado han sido exitosas. Incluso muchos de los que pensabas que iban a ser el nuevo Mentor dijeron que fuiste la elección más acertada hasta ahora.

- Es curioso… Yo pensé que elegiría a alguien más.

- ¿Por qué?

Miré hacia el horizonte y, sin rodeos, le respondí:

- Porque yo le dije años atrás que no quería ser su sucesor, sino un simple Asesino más.

- Alex…

- Hay otros mejores que yo, Marcus. Hay otros que eran más dignos del puesto que yo.

- Altair tenía 25 años cuando se convirtió en Mentor – intervino una voz.

Marcus y yo nos volvimos hacia nuestro invitado inesperado.

- Ibrahim – le saludamos.

Ibrahim Ibn Omar, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, se puso al lado de Marcus y añadió:

- Altair también tenía la misma inseguridad que tú, Alex, y sin embargo él pudo dirigir con destreza a la Hermandad.

- Altair era un hombre sabio a diferencia de mí, Ibrahim – argumenté -. Era sabio y maduro… Además, era otra época.

- Tú lo has dicho – me replicó con una sonrisa-… Y sin embargo, él tenía lo que tú tienes, amigo mío: Carisma, madurez, sabiduría y capacidad de liderazgo. Esa era la razón por la cual nadie se atrevió a discutir la decisión de tu padre adoptivo: Porque él vio en ti todas esas mismas cualidades que aún el más capacitado de la Hermandad no tendría del todo.

Y, poniendo una mano en mi hombro, añadió:

- Yo creo que serás un gran Mentor al igual que él, amigo mío… Te lo aseguro.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir muy confortado; por alguna razón me evocaron las numerosas ocasiones en las que Ezio y yo solíamos discutir sobre todo lo que nos rodea… Y porque, por un instante, sentí que él estaba a mi lado, sonriéndome, sintiéndose orgulloso y para nada arrepentido de haberme elegido como su sucesor.

Mirando hacia el horizonte, me di cuenta de que, a partir de este momento, del aquí y del ahora, debía aceptar mi destino tal y como era. Aceptarlo y prepararme para lo que viene, porque presiento que esta guerra entre nosotros, los Asesinos, y los Templarios, se volverá más cruenta.

Bajando de la mezquita a través de un Salto de Fe, me reúno con mi madre, Sofía, mis hermanos pequeños, y el capitán en la vieja librería de la familia, iniciando de esta manera un nuevo capítulo en mi vida como reportero y como el nuevo Mentor de los Asesinos.

Me llamo Alexandro "Tintin" Auditore-Sartor, y, al igual que mi padre adoptivo y mi hermano mayor, soy un Asesino.


End file.
